When two worlds collide
by Why.So.Serious96
Summary: Two ordinary girls lives change forever when they are placed into Middle-Earth. And with knowledge of a prophecy they are left dazed and confused about why Sophie and Amy were chosen to save a world they know nothing about. But will they live up to this Prophecy?
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER:** Amy and Sophie are original characters, all other characters involved in the plot belong to Tokien. The two original characters are from **modern lif**e so the vocabulary will differentiate through the story.

1) Its an alternative universe.

2) Boromir is still obsessed with the ring.

3) Arwen sailed away to Valinor.

4) Legolas x OC

5) Aragorn x OC

6) NO SLASH! Just friendship.

I'm new to this whole website and writing so please excuse any poor mistakes, I'm doing my best to learn the rules. I do like to good feedback but please don't be rude, I'm doing my best to get this right.

* * *

**Chapter one.**

The beginnings of the week are always the worst especially at this time of the year. It was December 1st and the build-up to Christmas started in October which was ridiculous! Halloween hadn't even passed yet. That morning there was a frost and because of the heavy rain the previous night the roads and pavements were incredibly icy which created a danger to those travelling to school or work. Sophie and Amy were both wrapped up; scarves, gloves, and hats you name it they were wearing it, the thick parka jackets gave a thicker layer which kept in the little heat their bodies generated. Sophie was taller than Amy though not by much, she had a small but strong frame and her hair had bright blue tips which matched her eye colour, Amy's petite frame suited her perfectly her long amber waves fell well beyond her shoulders and her eyes replicated the deep green of Emeralds. The two of them both shared the same Pale skin and the strangest of personalities which made them match perfectly.

The first time everything started to change was that same journey to college they both took every Monday to Friday, normally nothing change's they always walk down a path past an old peoples home which stunk or revolting food and the strong stench of soap. The two of them were laughing and joking about the past weekend, Amy had Sophie over and they took ridiculous photos of themselves, then there was walking around town looking like lunatics eating Greggs the usual stuff. It was Sophie who first noticed the flickering and this was why she stopped extending her arm to grab Amy's wrist,

"What was that?"

Her friend looked around turning her head back to face her "What was what?..."

Suddenly the world flickered again and the two of them froze wide eyed "That…" Amy moved closer to her friend constantly scanning their surroundings "Okay… I saw it that time" she paused turning her gaze onto Sophie "And to answer your question… I have no idea" After a few more moments of waiting the flickering seemed to stop and they carried on their walk to college as everything seemed to return to normal, thankfully.

"Amy…"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think we imagined that?"

"Well if we both saw it I would think not but then again you never know our imaginations are rather wild"

That was the end of the conversation as they both had lessons to go to so they could no longer talk until lunch. Amy walked into the art studios and sat down bringing one of her knees to her chest thinking about what just happened, so many things ran through her mind but most of them were impossible, an example of the ludicrous theory's was that Sophie and herself weren't actually awake it was all a dream that felt so real that they couldn't differ the conscious from the subconscious but to be realistic it was just an idea and dreaming about a place you really don't want to be its silly. About an hour later she was now in the computer room sat across the room from Sophie, she was doing Photography work and Amy was doing some Graphic design for her coursework which was always a delight, the pair of them started to feel that strange sensation that they had felt earlier on and just on cue everything flickered again, Sophie spun on her chair and Amy jumped off her seat and moved to her side in a few seconds

"It's happening again?!" Amy whispered in her ear being careful not to distract any of the other students,

"We can't be imagining this… It is just too real" Sophie looked up at her getting onto her feet,

"What do we do?..." the two seventeen year olds gazed around the room before rubbing their eyes blinking rapidly

"Water?" Amy nodded and followed her close friend out of the room walking down the corridor to the café picking up a plastic disposable cup and filling it with cold fresh water. Today's events have confused them and they were struggling to put pieces together because it had never happened before, to .

"Well it seems to have stopped… So…" Sophie forced a smile rubbing the back of her neck,

"Maybe were stressed, or sleep deprived?" No amount theories could or would make sense; it was too strange to come up with simple normal answers. The world around them was flickering and yet nobody else noticed it only they did which made things more complicated,

"We should head back" Sophie headed out the corridor walking close to her friend all they could do now was see how things played out it was the most rational thing to do. As they stepped through the door into the art design studios they stopped in their tracks dropping the cups onto the floor, everything seemed to be going in in slow motion as they watched the water hit the ground and the reason for that was the two revolting Orcs with blood stained blades standing in the centre of the room,

"Amy… Please… Tell me your seeing this…" her voice was a hushed tone so she wouldn't draw attention, carefully Sophie began to back away before Amy clutched her arm tightly,

"We can't just let them walk around, they could hurt someone…" That's if they weren't just disorientated and imagining all of this, but just as a precaution they needed to lead them away from public eye,

"I guess… Where too?"

"Anywhere but here" Sophie nodded gazing at her friend before they whistled simultaneously causing the two Orcs to snap their ugly heads in the two girl's direction. It came so quickly, the piercing roars caused Amy and Sophie to cover their ears hunching over slightly, all the commotion made all the students in one of the class room's curious and they all ran out the lecturer too, that just confirmed that now it wasn't just them who was seeing everything. The dark beasts turned and growled at the class and Amy looked around and she picked up a pot and threw it at one of the Orcs head causing it to turn and storm towards the two of them,

"Time to go"

"Yep!" Sophie and Amy turned at the same time running out of the room and down the corridor, glancing over their shoulders to see the two creatures in hot pursuit. They both ran out of the college, they were drawing attention now so they needed to get out of public areas quickly, and just to make things worse the flickering returned but it wasn't just that the ground and their surroundings began to shift and that took them off course making them plummet to the ground at quite a speed. Sophie hit the floor first shortly joined by Amy who landed right beside her,

"Owww" they both spoke in harmony as they rolled onto their backs seeing the two Orcs standing over them, the disgusting grey drool landing on their jeans and boots,

"Eww"

"Gross!"

The pair of them started to back away dragging themselves across the cold ground,

**"****_The Prophecy will end before it begins"_**One of the beasts spat and the two girls on the ground looked at each other mouthing _"Prophecy?" _The flickering was strong now and the ground began to shake beneath them as the two Orcs grabbed the girls pulling them onto their feet, Sophie and Amy were terrified and the smell of the creatures breath caused them to shrivel away screwing up their noses,

" .Go!" Amy kicked the Orcs shin or where a shin should be anyway though her attempts were short lived as the only reaction she got from it was a punch in the stomach and a scream in her face. Sophie tried to help her friend but she couldn't squirm free.

"Amy… Look" Her friend gazed back at her before looking around, they couldn't believe what they were seeing everything surrounding them was now spinning out of control and the ground beneath them was shaking furiously

"Sophie!" Amy reached out for her friend and they clutched each-others hands in fear their eye contact never dropping from each of their faces "Are we going to…die…" Amy shook her head

"Don't think like that…"

"I don't know what else to think…We have Orcs holding us hostage…"

The two of them laughed nervously glancing over their shoulders as the tight grip on their waists and arms disappeared and as did the Orcs as Sophie snapped her gaze back onto her friend beside her,

"Where did they go…"

"I…I don't know.."

The scene around them started to change and they got the sensation that they were falling and when the surroundings steadied the found out that they were and fast

"Sophie!" their grip on each other's hand tightened as they screamed closing their eyes in preparation to hit the ground. After a few moments when they didn't crash into the ground and die they opened their eyes slowly and looked down seeing that they were hovering a few meters above the grassy earth,

"What the…" before Sophie could finish her sentence they both dropped suddenly landing in a heap "Hell…" a high pitched moan escaped them both as they sat up slowly rubbing the back of their heads Amy cautiously getting onto her feet to look around,

"Where the hell are we?..."

"Never mind that! What just happened?

"I have no idea… Like most of the things that have happened today"

The two of them just stood there for a few seconds before Amy started to walk across the empty plains trying to find shelter and answers,

"Where are you going?!" Sophie ran to catch up with her confusion was written all over her face

"We can't just stay in the open… It would like a lamb to the slaughter" She paused turning around "The first rule of survival?" Sophie brushed her choppy fringe off her fringe and sighed,

"Find shelter?" And with that they both began to walk into the distance hoping to find an old barn or a village to stay in.

* * *

I know I'm writing another story alongside this but I really wanted to write this just because I have so many ideas and I thought this would be the best way to use them up! Please review if you enjoyed it! Thank you! :D


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER:** Amy and Sophie are original characters, all other characters involved in the plot belong to Tokien. The two original characters are from **modern lif**e so the vocabulary will differentiate through the story.

1) Its an alternative universe.

2) Legolas x OC

3) Aragorn x OC

4) NO SLASH! Just friendship.

**REVIEWS: ****Thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far, I have taken your comments into account and I hope this chapter is better! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter two**

Amy and Sophie were thrust into twilight making the journey to find shelter a little more urgent. The events of earlier that day still haunted their minds and the grip of the dark beasts still burned their skin even though no mark was left. Night had set in and the cold caused them to draw their coats tighter around themselves to protect them from the bitter breeze that started to strengthen. They had been walking for at least another hour before they saw the soft glow of a fire in the distance and the scent of burning wood began to fill the air.

"Sophie? Do we walk towards it…?" Amy glanced at her friend through the furry rim of the hood as she replied quietly,

"We have been walking for hours; there must be someone there who will take us in?" Sophie was now shivering and her arms were wrapped tightly around her chest and even though she was right there was a danger that the camp could be filled with ranging lunatics who eat people. Amy was lost in that thought before she shook her head to clear it from her mind, they were both hungry and it may take days until they find another village. Reluctantly they both agreed that it was a risk that needed to be taken it was freezing cold and though it began to feel warmer their stomachs grumbled and growled for food,

"We should be careful, the walk down is dark so use your phone to eliminate the path" Amy smiled softly at Sophie and they both removed their phones from the pockets of their jackets to switch them on. No signal there's a surprise.

"Ready?" Sophie looked at her friend to see for confirmation before she started to walk by Amy's side holding up their phones and shining them down on the path to make sure they didn't catch their foot and tumble down the hill, it may be a quicker way down but it would be far safer to see where they are going.

The walk down took about fifteen minutes and exhaustion had set in. The two girls took tentative steps forward into the small village scanning their surroundings. Tiny homes were placed on either side of a central dirt road and street lights were replaced with burning torches. Amy and Sophie spotted an inn on the corner of the road and they walked towards it stopping outside to peek through the window only to see normal people drinking beer and playing joyful music,

"Finally!" Their voices spoke in time and they burst through the doors rushing towards the bar and sitting on two wooden stools beaming smiles at the barman who looked at the two of them with curiosity.

"What can I getcha?" Sophie shuffled in her seat and Amy glanced at her before brushing her hair off her face,

"We have had such a day and we were wondering. My friend and I were wondering if you had any rooms free and what would be the costs?" The barman just looked at the two of them and smiled,

"Bad day eh? Well since you two are so polite I will give ya a room for free" Sophie's eyes widened as her grin widened

"Really?!"

"Yeah and a meal on the house don't you worry we will look after ya" Some of the other men in the bar cheered but they brushed it off as the barman called for someone out back,

"Mary! Show these ladies to their rooms and give em some clothes for crying out loud they look ridiculous!" Amy looked down at her clothes just at Sophie did and they raised an eyebrow before they studied the other people in the inns attire. The woman were wearing old dresses that people wore in medieval times and the men wore baggy shirts with leather jerkins.

"Why do they think we look stupid? Were the ones wearing normal clothes here…" Sophie's voice was quiet as she whispered into her friends ear before glancing up at an middle aged woman with bad hair,

"Right if you ladies will follow me I will getcha food and show ya to your room" she paused looking the girls up and down "And I will show you where to get ya clothes" Mary forced a smile as Amy and Sophie slid off the stools and followed her up some stairs and into a reasonable sized room at the end of the hallway,

"Wait 'ere and I will get you some food" The two girls nodded at the woman and she disappeared leaving them alone,

"Some things not right Sophie, the clothes people are wearing…" Amy looked at her and she rubbed her eyes tired,

"And the way they speak, it's like they haven't seen teenage girls before"

"Exactly what I was thinking, and if they think I'm wearing a dress they have another thing coming" Amy walked over to the bathroom and opened it looking inside, the room was small and the inside of the toilet was stained dark brown and the sink had no taps just a jug of water beneath it.

It wasn't long before Mary returned and in her hands were two plates of food "We only 'ave stew I'm afraid but it's nice and hot" as she spoke she placed the plates on a small dresser before walking back over to the door "In the morning we will take you down seamstress in the morning, it's late and the shops closed" Sophie nodded and Mary left shutting the door behind her when Amy returned her face screwed up in disgust,

"That toilet… Is revolting" she paused looking back into the bathroom "I would prefer to pee in a bush" her friend smiled, chuckling softly as she walked towards it.

"It can't be that bad, stop over…" her sentence was cut short when she saw the brown stains in the toilet and she reached for the door shutting it quickly to stop herself from heaving.

"Yep… Bushes look like five star luxury compared to that" Amy laughed and she strode towards the bed while kicking off her boots and tugging off her jacket slinging it over the back of a small chair.

"I can't keep my eyes open anymore; you don't mind sharing do you?" Sophie shook her head and sat on the other side of the double bed pulling off her boots and removing her jacket, placing it beside Amy's.

"Not at all I wouldn't care if your skanky brother was in the bed farting, I am that tired" Sophie laughed at her own comment and lifted up the duvet and climbed underneath lying next to Amy.

"Night Gingey"

"Night Smoore"

* * *

It was the loud knocking at the door that woke them up the following morning and Amy groaned nudging Sophie.

"Sophie… Get the door"

"What…?" Amy was already drifting back to sleep so she didn't object anymore, gradually dragging herself out of bed and walking to the door opening it.

"Alright sweetheart I didn't wake ya up did I? It's just we need to go get your clothes and its already past midday" Mary smiled softly at her and Sophie raised an eyebrow before turning and walking back into her room.

"Amy… Get your ass out of bed" Amy groaned and pulled the duvet over her head and Sophie rolled her eyes whipping off the cover and shoving Amy with her foot "Get up!"

"Fine…" It took her a couple of minutes to get out of bed, pull on her boots and coat. Sophie was ready and waiting and Mary was impatiently tapping her foot.

"Okay let's go" Amy walked out of the door following Mary, Sophie walked closely beside her as they were lead out of the inn and across the road into a tiny shop.

"Good afternoon Cedric is your wife here?" Mary smiled and shook his hand before turning to introduce the two girls "This is Sophie and Amy, they came to us yesterday and 'ave been wearing…" she paused as Cedric and Mary looked them up and down again "This for two days and we need something appropriate for them to wear"

The tailor stepped forward his heavy boots banging loudly on the wooden floor "Talle isn't here right now but I'm sure I can sort something out" Cedric had a large deep scar spreading from his brow and across his right eye. The two girls were slightly scared of his appearance and shifted nervously on the spot "What exactly are you two ladies thinking?"

"We don't… Wear dresses" Amy blurted out before she could stop herself "I mean we like trousers and boots…" She looked over at Sophie for back up and she commented too.

"And shirts… Not skirts" she smiled nervously as her blue tips of her hair caught his attention,

"Not something I have seen before but then again the Elves have obscure sense of style" Amy raised an eyebrow and looked at him, he seemed to get irritated when he spoke of 'Elves' which made her curious, Elves didn't exist, did they?

"Elves? You mean people with pointy ears and live in the north pole?" Sophie gazed at him confused as he looked at her as if she was insane,

"North Pole…?"

"Never mind but we… Aren't elves"

"Oh… Well we do have some Elven battle armour you could wear" Cedric beckoned the two girls to follow him as he walked to the back revealing a room of weapons and clothing "Take what you want I 'ave no use for this stuff" his voice was blunt as he walked away to talk to Mary at the front of the shop.

"Well he's a happy chappy" Amy said while rolling her eyes. Sophie was already inside the room picking out some clean clothes.

"This stuff is amazing! Look at this" In her hands she held up a dark brown leather corset with a buckled strap across one shoulder, Sophie must have saw how much Amy loved it as she laughed and threw it at her,

"Yes you can have it, I will have this one instead it's a lighter in colour"

"Thank you! It is so nice and it will go with my boots" Amy jumped on the spot shutting the room door as she started to change into the corset while Sophie did the same.

"That looks awesome Gingey!"

"You don't look too bad yourself!" Amy winked at her pulling on some khaki green trousers and then completing the outfit buy pulling on her brown boots. Sophie was putting on some dark brown trousers before she looked over at her friend for an opinion "That looks really nice Soph"

"Really? Not too much brown…?" Amy shook her head and gave her a thumbs up.

"It looks great; it will also help us blend in a little more"

"Yeah good point" her friend grinned and they walked out the room before stopping seeing a range of beautifully carved weapons.

"Cedric did say take what you want…" The two girls grinned and walked over to them. Sophie picked up a quiver filled with arrows and a large bow, Amy picked up a sword and a set of small knifes which were attached to belt,

"Were using them as a precaution… You never know what we could come across out there" Sophie grinned placing the bow and quiver on her back using the strapping as she walked out the room towards the front of the shop before being shortly followed by her close friend.

"Well at least we will fit in now and the people here won't think of us like crazy idiots" Amy laughed but that stopped as a piercing scream filled their ears causing them to jump scared and run out of the shop spotting the same beasts that attacked them yesterday bombard the village, but the only thing that was different this time was the number of Orcs killing innocent people.


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER:** Amy and Sophie are original characters, all other characters involved in the plot belong to Tokien. The two original characters are from **modern lif**e so the vocabulary will differentiate through the story.

1) Its an alternative universe.

2) Legolas x OC

3) Aragorn x OC

4) NO SLASH! Just friendship.

**Reviews!- **

**Bronze cat: Yes! I did that was my bad haha! I'm glad you understood though! Hopefully this chapter has better gramma! Thank you for your comments so far I really appreciate them :)**

**GreenleafUndomiel: I'm glad you liked it! It had to go in though it shows how good our friendship really is! Love you!3**

* * *

**Chapter three**

The villagers ran towards the stables at the far end of the village. Sophie and Amy gazed at the swarm of Orcs and then down at the weapons they had just acquired, wondering if they had the right skills to help save the village.

"Sophie... we have to help them…," Amy's voice was quiet as they began to back away back into the shop shutting the door behind them.

"We don't even know how to use these weapons." Sophie crouched and removed an arrow twisting it between her fingers to study it more closely.

"Well how hard can it be? You just aim and shoot… I'm using a sword and a set of throwing knives." The screams outside grew louder as a rock shattered the shop window, causing the two girls to cover their heads for protection.

"We have to help them! They have been so kind to us Sophie. We can't just sit here - what if the gross ugly troll things are looking for us?"

"Then we would have a large amount of guilt on our hands…" Sophie brushed the glass off of her trousers and arms, watching as her friend stood up, hearing the glass crunch beneath her boots.

"We don't know how to fight but we were obviously brought here for a reason right?" Amy looked at Sophie until she nodded "Then we will fight… Or try too."

"I feel like I'm in a feature film but without the camera crews and scripts."

The two girls walked towards the door and gripped the handle shaking it furiously before Amy took a few paces back, kicking it down. "Our parents will never believe this…" Sophie stood beside her removing an arrow and aiming it at the Orc attacking Mary.

"So I just let go…?" Amy struggled to remove her sword from its sheath and when she finally pulled it out she knocked Sophie's elbow causing her to fire the arrow.

"Amy!" Sophie could only watch as it hit the Orc in the neck causing it to drop dead.

"What?! It killed the Orc didn't it? What's the problem" She grinned and turned to walk towards the stables. "It's best if we get everyone in the stables, its safer and it only has one way in."

"Good idea."

Amy walked ahead gripping the handle of her sword tightly. Just ahead of her, two Orcs jumped out and rushed towards her growling. "Ah crap…" swiftly she dodged the first swipe from the first Orc, ducking underneath the second Orcs attack. "Sophie!" Amy turned around to look at her friend, gripping her sword and holding it up as it clashed with the Orcs blood stained weapon. "Help would be great right now!" It was at that point Sophie pulled out an arrow and aimed it at the second Orc who was about to slice off her friends head.

"Hold…Still!" Nervously she released her grip on the strong and fired the arrow, penetrating the Orcs chest - it dropped to the ground like a sack of spuds. Amy raised her leg, booting the Orc she was fighting with and raised her sword, slicing off its head and watching it bounce on the ground.

"What did I just do?..."

"Amy… Look…" Sophie pointed at the black smoke and the orange flames engulfing the stables. "Everyone in this village is in there!"

Amy whipped her body around and started to run towards it, shaking the doors open in an attempt to save the citizens inside "It's no use! They won't budge!" The Orcs were surrounding them now and the two girls looked at each other. "Sophie, I need to get onto the roof… Can you cover me?" Sophie nodded, removing arrows and firing them swiftly one after the other.

"Go. Be careful!"

Amy nodded and ran to some crates, leaping onto them, grabbing onto a bar and swinging herself onto the roof. Sophie was doing well for someone who had never used a bow before but the only issue was the Orc sneaking up behind her. "Oh no…" Quickly she removed a small knife and looked at it kissing the blade before throwing it, aiming for the beast's neck. It was on target and another corpse dropped to the ground. "Sophie - watch your back!"

Her friend glanced up at her and nodded. The flames were getting higher now and the screams got louder. "Just hold on!" Amy ran across the roof and stopped at a hatch, opening it up and looking down. It was too high for anyone to climb out through and the only other way out would be the door but that was jammed. In the distance the sound of hooves caught the girls' attention and Amy stood looking at the huge army of horses and riders galloping towards the village "Soph… Heads up! I'm going down so stay beside the door!"

At that point Amy dropped into the burning stables, seeing the large crowd of people by the door coughing because of the thick smoke. Quickly, she pushed her way through the crowd towards the door, pushing it in an attempt to open it.

* * *

Sophie was doing well. The build-up of Orc corpses grew bigger every second and now there were only three remaining. "Amy… Hurry up!" Just as she had learnt to do, she removed her last arrow and shot it at the beast rushing towards her. "Crap! Amy I'm out of arrows…" From inside the stable she could pick up her friends voice, shouting over the coughing and screaming.

"Well improvise then!"

With that Sophie looked at a corpse at her feet and removed the arrow from its chest, ducking underneath a swipe - stabbing the arrow into the Orcs eye, causing it to scream and fall to the ground. Surprisingly she wasn't out of breath as she stood up, watching the Orc raise its weapon. "Come at me bro…." Sophie grinned and ran towards it, as it did the same to her, the only weapon she had in her possession was the bow. "Improvise… Good one." The brunette leapt forward and hit the ugly beast in the face before using the string to strangle it to death; only letting go when the Orc went limp in her arms. "And… I'm done…" She sighed, dropping the Orc to the ground.

* * *

Amy peered through the smoke trying to find something to break down the door. The people in the stable didn't have long left and some of them were already on the ground gasping for air. "Everyone hold on, I'm going to get you out of here…" In the corner of her eye was an axe hanging at quite a height on a stable post. "That will do!" Amy ran forward and jumped, gripping the axe handle before dropping to the ground and landing in a crouched position.

"Get behind me!... Those who are able to walk help the injured out of here!" Luckily all of the horses were in the paddocks because otherwise she would have more lives to save. The flames were intense now and the beams of the stables began to splinter and fall, causing everyone to scream again. "Calm down!" The smoke began to thicken and she coughed. The axe in her hand felt heavy and she raised it, continuously hacking away the bolted door. "Sophie…"

* * *

Outside the riders arrived and surrounded Sophie, aiming their spears at her head. "Ah it seems like you're the only bandit left." A voice at the back of the group spoke before a man with thick metal armour and longish dirty blonde hair stepped forward. "Where is your leader?" Sophie just looked at him raising an eyebrow before glancing over her shoulder to see the door of the stable burst open revealing thick grey smoke. For a few moments nothing stirred, until dark shapes could be seen - Amy emerged with the citizens of the village. She walked swiftly to Sophie's side, pushing down one of the spears aimed at her throat.

"Hold your horses…" At that point Sophie and Amy burst out laughing, she didn't intend on making a pun but it was a common phrase and it just slipped out.

"Excuse me? I am Èomer third Marshall of the Riddermark. You will speak to me with respect!" Èomer growled and stood in front of her narrowing his eyes.

"I will give you respect when you and your men lower your weapons," Amy crossed her arms and Sophie smiled, stepping forward.

"We just saved innocent lives and you're complaining? Bit rude really!" Èomer rolled his eyes and unsheathed his sword, walking towards Sophie. Before he could get close enough, Amy unsheathed her own sword and put it between the two of them, the blade pressed firmly against his chest.

"Take another step… I dare you…." Amy looked at him through the corner of her eye and Sophie nodded at Amy in thanks, crossing her arms across her chest and smirking at the man approaching her.

"Remove your blade bandit, or I will have my men run you through!"

"Well - how about we all lower our weapons and then I will consider it?" retorted Amy. Sophie watched, as the Marshalls words clicked in her mind.

"We're not bandits!" Èomer scoffed and looked at her.

"So you just 'happen' to be at a bandit camp? I do not believe that." The Marshall stepped back and Amy lowered her sword curling and uncurling her fingers to flex them.

"Yes actually! We came across this… delightful town because we got lost!" The red haired girl took a step to stand beside her friend and Èomer gazed down at the two of them, his eyes widening as a gentle breeze blew the girls hair behind them, revealing what had been hidden until that point.

"You're…elves?!"

The two girls looked at each other before Sophie spoke, her eyes narrowing slightly.

"Come again?"


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER:** Amy and Sophie are original characters, all other characters involved in the plot belong to Tokien. The two original characters are from **modern lif**e so the vocabulary will differentiate through the story.

1) Its an alternative universe.

2) Legolas x OC

3) Aragorn x OC

4) NO SLASH! Just friendship.

**Reviews!:**

**Bronzecat****: I'm glad you have noticed! I have got my mother to proof read for me haha! And yes I get confused on which one to write, so thank you for pointing it out. I shall remember 'marshal' and not 'marshall' from now on! And as for the training with the bow and knifes there will be an explanation shortly in the next chapter or so! :)**

**GreenleafUndomiel:**** I though you would like that part! Hopefully you will find this chapter just as amusing! :)**

**DragonBlade1000****: Wooo! New reviewer! Welcome! :D I'm glad your enjoying it so far, it gives me support and makes me want to write so thank you! As for who goes with who... Your just have to wait! ;) I don't want to ruin the surprise!**

**Zexen Knight:**** I hope my sentences are shorter and easier to read now. I took your comments into consideration and I hope this is better! As for the ability to shoot an arrows there will be more information about that in the following chapters! Everything will come to light soon! I am very grateful for your comments so far I have found them really useful. I hope you enjoy this chapter! :D**

* * *

**Chapter four**

Èomer stepped forward, motioning for two of his men to arrest the girls. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" Amy felt a strong grip on her wrist and she turned, forcing the guard away, narrowing her eyes. "Touch me again and I swear I will hurt you where it counts!" At this point Sophie had her fists clenched glaring at Èomer who had previously approached her.

"Get out of my face, you freak…!" Amy raised an eyebrow at her friends comment, Sophie was always so contained and calm that it was a surprise to see her irritated. Amy stepped away from the guard who had just unsheathed his sword and glanced at Sophie, whispering so only she could hear.

"How fast do you think we can run…?"

"You're joking…"

"Not this time… I don't wanna die yet…"

"Fine" Sophie rolled her eyes and took in a deep breath. "On the count of ten….?"

"Okay, start counting." Amy never took her gaze off the man in front of her; Sophie was still glaring at Èomer.

"One… Two… Three…" Sophie took slow breaths in-between each count until Amy blurted out the numbers quickly.

"Four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten! Run!" The two girls turned and leapt through the small gap between the riders. Èomer could be heard shouting orders and Amy led them out of the village and into the plains once again.

"You don't even know where we're going Amy?!"

"Sophie…," she was going to say something witty back but she was right. "Well… Away from them is good enough for me!" The two girls ran pretty fast. Back at home they barely left the house; any sort of movement would usually tire them -mainly walking up the stairs - but they were still running at a fast pace and exhaustion hadn't hit them yet, which surprised them both.

They got quite far before the sound hooves echoed through the landscape.

"They have horses! With four legs…! We have two…." Sophie muttered still running alongside her best friend.

"Well thanks for pointing out the obvious there Sherlock…" Amy sighed glancing over her shoulder to see Èomer riding ahead of his army. "Look who's decided to join the party."

The girls pace quickened as they sprinted across the plains, seeing two men; well a man and what looked like a midget, come into view.

"Maybe they could help us?" Sophie looked at her friend through the corner of her eye as she spoke.

"Well…. we don't really have a choice." Amy nodded at Sophie and ran towards them waving. As they got closer they could see a man with long blonde hair and a dwarf with a ginger beard who bore an axe.

"Please you have to help us! There is a man trying to kill us!"

"They think we are bandits!" The girls stopped and turned around to see Èomer approach.

"Brilliant…" Amy placed a hand on the handle of her sword and watched the marshal dismount his horse.

"Legolas…. Gimli…." Èomer motioned for four men to arrest the girls this time. Amy felt their grips on her arms, forcing her arms behind her back to be tied. "You will be taken back to Edoras until you tell us who you are." Legolas raised an eyebrow as he watched Sophie and then Amy with curiosity. Gimli on the other hand grumbled and tightened his grip on his axe.

"Bandits? These lassies don't look like bandits to me…"

"Well dwarf, I didn't know you were an expert on the appearance of bandits." Èomer spoke down to the dwarf as the girls were pushed forward. "The ride is not far from here. Legolas, Gimli, I would like you to join me in Edoras." He paused mounting his horse. "We will be calling for Aragorn when we arrive."

* * *

Èomer walked ahead as the four guards that were used to restrain the two girls followed him into the great hall. Sophie tried pushing back her boots, losing their grip on the tiled floor and causing her to fail in the attempts to escape. Amy on the other hand walked calmly forward in front of the guards; if she slowed she would be shoved in the back with a wooden pole.

"Do you mind…?" Amy glanced over her shoulder narrowing her emerald eyes.

"Be quiet elf." Sophie turned to look at the guard raising an eyebrow; the use of the term 'elf' still confused her. Before, they were normal girls living normal lives in a normal world. But now they didn't know what was happening; it was like they had been warped back in time.

"So, I am to believe that you two girls just 'stumbled' across a bandit camp?" Èomer turned to face them a few paces in front, his voice echoing proudly through the hall.

"Are you deaf? Did you not hear us when we said it the last…" Amy paused counting in her mind "Four times?" The girls could see that Èomer wasn't happy with her comment because they were forced onto their knees, their hands tired firmly behind their backs.

"I am the King of Rohan! You will treat me with courtesy and respect!" The king stormed forward and looked down at the girls narrowing his hazel eyes.

"Respect?!" Amy scoffed and rolled her eyes looking over at her friend.

"You have hardly been treating us with 'respect' though have you?" Sophie commented looking up at him through her fringe.

"Exactly. Respect is a two way street."

Èomer growled and Legolas and Gimli entered the hall. Legolas walked gracefully towards the King but the dwarf waddled more than walked, which caused the girls to snicker quietly.

"What is so funny? You are hardly in the position to be laughing."

"Oh I'm sorry Chuckles but I forgot you were Mr 'all Doom and Gloom'." Amy said rather bluntly causing the two girls to laugh louder.

"Legolas… I don't think I can handle these two… imbeciles any longer." Èomer gazed at the blonde elf, as Legolas smiled slightly.

"The vocabulary is rather… obscure. I don't understand a lot of what they are saying." Legolas spoke quietly, as the girls began to calm down; their eyes teary from laughing too much.

"Sophie…"

"What?"

"Do you think we can get out of these ropes…?"

"I nearly am."

"Oh good so am I."

"We need to keep them distracted Gingey."

"How…?"

"Amy… You're the most sarcastic person I know. Work something out." Sophie nudged her friend as she nodded, grinning widely.

"I think I know exactly what to say." Amy winked at Sophie and turned her gaze onto Èomer, putting her most serious face on.

"My 'King', I think I want to come clean about everything…"

Èomer raised his eyebrows and stepped forward kneeling down to look at her. "That's better. Now tell me everything."

Amy took a deep breath looking down before her gaze fell upon him "We were kidnapped…"

"Kidnapped?"

At this time the two girls had nearly escaped their ties and Amy nodded nudging Sophie.

"Yes kidnapped. It was dreadful…" Sophie sniffed looking away to make it look like she was about to cry.

"We were taking a walk and out of nowhere… BAM! We had sacks over our heads and we were being dragged into the camp."

Èomer and his guards were memorised with her story and they listened intently, completely oblivious to the rope falling onto the tiles behind the girls.

"Then what happened?" The king looked down at her, noticing the rope in the corner of his eye. The two girls were free. "Guards! Grab them!"

"I don't think so!" Sophie lunged, slapping Èomer across the face, catching her hand on his hard metal helmet.

"Owwww…" Sophie pulled back gripping her hand as her face screwed up in pain. Amy was by her side glaring at the king.

"That's it! I have had enough of your crap!" Amy started shoving him back over and over again. "You have been rude and grumpy!" She shoved him again and he gripped her wrists starting to push her back.

"Sophie… Little help."

Her friend looked up and moaned slightly starting to pout. "Amy….!"

"Don't start…"

"Amy…!"

"Please don't…" Amy was now being pressed against one of the concrete pillars and Sophie was being surrounded by the four guards.

"This isn't fair…!" Sophie started to stomp her feet and moan.

"And she's off…" Amy sighed glaring at Èomer as he gazed at her friend in confusion. "See what you did? She is having a temper tantrum and it's ALL your fault."

"I despise you. I will get everything out of you and I do not care until I get the information I need!" Èomer was shouting in her face now and Amy rolled her eyes as she tilted her head to look over his shoulder, gazing at her friend who was getting more and more agitated.

"If you don't let go of me right now I swear…" she paused taking a deep breath. "I swear I will kick your ass all the way back to China."

The king narrowed his eyes and pulled her forward, slamming her back against the pillar causing her to wince in pain. Sophie had stopped whining now and started to push through the guards. She jumped onto Èomer's back, shouting in his ear.

"Leave her alone! You are such a bully!" Sophie started pulling off his helmet, hitting him in the head and pulling his hair, causing him to cry out. Legolas stepped forward, wrapping his arms around Sophie's waist and prising her off.

"Will you calm down? You're only causing more trouble for yourself and your friend." The elf moved a few paces away from Amy and the king leaving some space between them. Gimli then moved forward raising his axe, Amy's eyes widening in fear.

"Woah! Buddy put down the axe…"

Gimli growled and Èomer pinned her arms above her head with one arm. With the free arm he rubbed his head quickly, snapping it towards the doors as two figures walked in, one stepping in front of the other to speak.

"What's going on here!?" A man with dark shoulder length hair raised his voice and Èomer immediately stepped back.

"Aragorn… Faramir…. I wasn't expecting your visit until sundown…"


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER:** Amy and Sophie are original characters, all other characters involved in the plot belong to Tokien. The two original characters are from **modern lif**e so the vocabulary will differentiate through the story.

1) Its an alternative universe.

2) Legolas x OC

3) Aragorn x OC

4) NO SLASH! Just friendship.

**Reviews:**

**GreenleafUndomiel: Of course I did! It's the best part! Haha. I hope you like this chapter as well!:D**

**Bronze Cat: Thank you! I'm glad you liked it. And Eomer? Don't worry he will return to his normal kind self soon!**

**Zexen Knight: Ooh thank you, I'm happy you like them. Thank you for letting me know about red haired elves, I have used it in this chapter. I hope you don't mind! And I enjoy getting criticism because it tells me ways to improve, so thank you for all your comments so far. I hope you enjoy this chapter! Happy reading.**

**Sherlockholms: WOOOOOO! You have arrived! Haha. I'm soooo happy you like it! And of course, how can I forget! ;) Here's the next chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter five.**

Amy gazed at the man known as Aragorn with surprise. Èomer removed his grip and Amy slid down the pillar taking in a deep breath. Sophie was still in Legolas's arms, squirming to get out of his grip before freezing, as she sensed the awkwardness. "Throw them in the dungeons. I can't deal with them anymore." The king straightened his posture as his guards rushed to follow his orders, grabbing the two girls forcing and pushing them out of the room, Legolas and Gimli following shortly behind them.

As the two girls left, they passed a young woman with long brown hair. "Brother….. What is going on here…?" Èomer turned and faced the young woman before Faramir smiled and walked towards her.

"Èowyn, my love!"

"Faramir! What brings you to the Riddermark?"

"I rode with Aragorn. You wished to see me?"

"Yes, it was just a surprise to see you so soon." Èowyn placed a gentle hand upon Faramir's face, caressing his cheek with her thumb. "It is nice to see you my sweet."

Èomer walked passed his brother in law and placed a hand on his sister's shoulder. "Please sister go for a walk with Faramir while I deal with a small problem. I do not wish to see you hurt." Èowyn nodded and took her husband's hand before leaving the room.

"Now we are alone, would you like to tell me what is going on here?" Aragorn stepped forward, brushing his shoulder length brown hair out of his face.

"Two female elves were found at a bandit camp. We have tried talking to them but they have been giving us the same answer." Èomer clenched his fists turning his knuckles white as he took a deep breath.

"And what was this answer?"

"They got lost and stumbled across the camp… But it's not that interests me. It is the way they fight."

Aragorn looked at him, his eyebrows raising with curiosity. "What do you mean fight?" The king of Gondor crossed his arms, unaware of the Orc ambush.

"Well… The two girls took down an army of at least…" Èomer paused counting in his head. "A hundred Orcs? Possibly less."

"A hundred Orcs?!" Aragorn walked towards him, as Legolas and Gimli re-entered the room.

"Im gelir ceni ad lín mellon nin. (I am happy to see you again my friend)" Legolas placed a hand on his shoulder gripping it tightly.

"Man carel le sinome? (What are you doing here?)" The former ranger smiled at his friend.

"lye toled thar i' atta elleth's, ron û tuulo' Èomer. (We came across the two elleth's, they ran from Èomer)"

"Èomer? Mankoi?"

"Ron garich ro dhôl ndengina sen. (They thought he would kill them)" Legolas gazed over to Èomer and sighed deeply. "Amin vanui tiro ai'er ikotane natha… (I have never seen anyone so frightened.)" Gimli looked up at the two of them, grumbling quietly.

"It's fine… It is not like I wish to know what you're speaking about."

"My apologies Gimli, I hope your well?" Aragorn switched his gaze onto the dwarf and smiled warmly.

"Yes laddie, I think I am." Gimli gave him a brief nod before asking a question. "How many female elves are there with red hair?"

Èomer, Aragorn and Legolas all gazed down at him and thought for a moment "I only know of Nerdanel and some of her kin." Legolas thought speaking softly.

"This is ridiculous… We need to know the reason as to why they are here!" Èomer boomed his deep voice echoing through the hall.

* * *

The two girls were stuffed into the nearest cell; the only things to sit on were some rags that used to be a blanket. The walls were cold and damp and the ground was covered in random strands of hay, which wasn't useful in anyway shape or form. When they sat down they faced the door, watching the guards walk away; certain the girls wouldn't be able to escape the thick metal bars.

"Sophie…" Amy moaned slightly wriggling on the spot.

"What?"

"I'm really nervous…"

"Yeah… And?" Sophie turned her head to look at her.

"Well… I get wind when I'm nervous..." Amy shifted and gazed at her while Sophie started to shuffle away.

"Don't you dare...!"

"Sophie…!"

"Amy. Don't. Even. Think. About. It!"

"But…"

"No!"

The argument was over when footsteps could be heard and Legolas and Gimli appeared at the end of the corridor. Slowly Sophie turned her head towards her friend and she covered her nose, her eyes wide in shock.

"Amy!"

"What… Oh my god." She paused looking down the corridor. "Does it smell? Is it really that bad!?"

"Yes! It is!" Sophie was disgusted as she carried on shuffling into the corner, looking up to see Legolas and Gimli arrive at the cell. Immediately Legolas shrunk back covering his nose as Gimli took in a deep breath before shrugging.

"Aragorn wishes… What It that dreadful smell?" The blonde elf looked at the two girls as Amy gazed at her friend shaking her head quickly. Sophie struggled to hold in her laughter and the only sign that showed she was laughing, was her shoulders bobbing up and down.

Amy watched, as Legolas waited for an answer and she began to panic. "It was Gimli! It was Gimli!"

Legolas glanced down at the dwarf and stepped away covering his nose. "Gimli… What have I told you?"

At that point Aragorn approached looking at the four of them before stopping and taking a step back.

"Gimli! You must control yourself…" The Gondorian King narrowed his eyes and shook his head. By now Sophie was in absolute hysterics, laughing uncontrollably in the corner. Amy however was laughing but nervously, as her cheeks were tinged a subtle rouge in embarrassment.

"Why does everyone presume it was me?" He paused looking at his close friends. "If it was me, you'd be dead."

The three men stood there in silence for a few more minutes until the girls stopped laughing. Amy looked over at her friend and she took a deep breath wiping the tears away from underneath her eyes.

"Well if you both have quite finished. I would like to speak with you." Aragorn gestured to the guard to open the door. After a few seconds fumbling with the keys he entered and walked into their cell. "We need to find out the truth. Èomer does not believe your previous statements and I wish to hear what you have to say." Amy and Sophie both gazed at each other for a few moments as if they knew what they both needed to do. Slowly they nodded at Aragorn and Amy stood up, shortly followed by her friend.

"Why does everyone want to ask us questions? Surely we should be the ones asking you things." She paused and Sophie commented.

"Yeah… Like, where the hell are we?"

Èomer crossed his arms and walked into the cell, scoffing at what Sophie said. "We have told you where you are. You are in Edoras the capital of Rohan…" Amy rolled her eyes before clenching her fists.

"I… Really don't like you."

"I don't like you very much either." Èomer narrowed his eyes at Amy and Legolas stepped forward gently brushing past Aragorn and Èomer.

"Pedich Edhellen? (Do you speak Elvish?)" The blonde elf smiled softly and the girls looked at him confused. "Heniach nin? (Do you understand me?)"

"Amin il labo ron heniach mellon nin. (I don't think they understand my friend.)" Aragorn spoke as he placed a hand on his friends shoulder.

"Nan' ron ier quessir. (But they are elves.)" Legolas gazed at the two girls and bowed his head in sadness. It didn't make any sense to him, they had the skills and beauty of elves and they also had the pointed ears. Why don't they understand elvish?

"Yeah, buddy… I have no idea what you are saying?" Sophie looked at him as he glanced at her before turning on his heel to walk away, Gimli following after him.

Èomer watched the two girls before pinching the bridge of his nose. "Aragorn… We aren't getting anywhere."

"Have patience Èomer." Aragorn smiled at him and took a step forward, standing closely in front of Amy. "I have never seen an elf with red hair before. It is beautiful." Amy raised an eyebrow and took a step away from him as he raised his hand in attempt to admire her hair.

"I'm sorry… But please don't touch me."

Sophie chuckled at her friends comment and Èomer scowled at her quickly causing her to stop.

"Please do not fear me. Sophie, Amy? That is correct is it not?" Both the girls nodded and Aragorn grinned stepping aside.

"You must be starving. If you would like some food I will have some prepared for you." The king of Gondor looked at the king of Rohan as he grunted.

"Èomer, please we must treat our guests with respect."

"Respect?..." He was cut off when Aragorn glared at him. "Fine."

"Thank you. Now if you would like to follow me?" The dark haired man started to walk out the door and the girls reluctantly followed.

* * *

Upstairs a meal was prepared, chicken with assorted wines and a wide variety of fruit was spread across a large wooden table. Amy and Sophie sat down and some servants dished out some food onto their plates before filling their wooden goblets with wine.

"Oh… Thank you." Sophie smiled at the servant while picking looking down for the cutlery. "Uh… Where are the forks?"

The servant stopped and looked at her as did Aragorn, Èomer, Legolas and Gimli.

"Forks? What are forks?" Gimli asked trying to look over the table.

"You know… Forks. A three or four pronged metal implement used to spear and eat food with?" Amy said speaking across the table to the four gentlemen.

"We have nothing of the sort. We use a knife and our hands that is all." Èomer stated rather bluntly, picking up a piece of chicken and tearing it with his teeth.

"That's… Nasty." The girls said simultaneously as they furrowed their brows. After that final comment, they sat in silence as the girls picked at their food. Legolas and Aragorn watched them in curiosity as they ate their food.

"Legolas…" Just at that point an arrow shot through the open window and pierced the chest of the servant causing him to drop to the ground cold. Dead. Amy and Sophie jumped up staring at the corpse and started to back away.

"Okay… You can stop acting now." Sophie's voice was quiet as her gaze never left the servant's body which was now leaking blood onto the concrete tiles.

"Come on… Where are the cameras? This isn't funny anymore!" Amy scanned the room around them searching for any sign that it wasn't real.

"Get up…" Sophie looked at Amy, fear spreading across her face. "Why isn't he getting up?"

"I… I don't know. Poke him…?"

"I'm not poking him…" They were starting to panic now and Aragorn was already by the window looking down at an Orc spy escaping the scene.

"Damn it!"

"What is it Aragorn?" Legolas moved toward his side and gazed out the window at the Orc before it disappeared out of sight. Èomer and Gimli were by the servant's side calling for Aragorn.

"Aragorn! There is a note attached."

Amy and Sophie still stood a few meters away, their hands began to shake and their eyes filled with tears.

"This is just some sick joke!" Amy yelled as Aragorn unravelled the note before reading it aloud. "_We will never stop until we get what we want._"

"What is that supposed to mean?!" Èomer growled before looking up at the girls. "They want you two… It makes sense now!" He stood quickly storming towards them, Aragorn gripping his wrist tightly.

"I don't think they know what is going on right now my friend… Just look at them, it's like they have never seen anyone die before."

Èomer turned his gaze and saw the girls shake with fear as the light bounced off the tears rolling down their pale cheeks.

"They want us?... Why…?" Sophie looked at the two men in front of her, taking her friends hand in own.


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER:** Amy and Sophie are original characters, all other characters involved in the plot belong to Tokien. The two original characters are from **modern lif**e so the vocabulary will differentiate through the story.

1) Its an alternative universe.

2) Legolas x OC

3) Aragorn x OC

4) NO SLASH! Just friendship.

**Reviews!:**

**Greenleafundomiel:** She looked brunette in the movie... Probably because she was covered in mud haha. I'm glad it amused you. Here is the next chapter! :D

**ToryIsConfusedDotCom: **Hello again! Hehe I'm happy you laughed! That's what I was aiming for :D Hope you enjoy this chapter too!

**SherlockHolms: **Hello my friend! After nagging me for days ;) here is your chapter! Hope you enjoy it!

**Zexen Knight: **I'm glad you feel the same. I didn't want anything to be rushed as I like to take my time and include little things that some people do not include. As for the killing I hope this chapter helps explain a little. And yes I didn't want my characters to be Mary-Sue so I included something most people would not put into a story. I hope this Chapter is ok! Please give me any pointers or point out mistakes! I like to improve.

**I'm really sorry this chapter was delayed. It's getting nearer to christmas and things are starting to build up! I hope you all enjoy this chapter! :)**

* * *

**Chapter six.**

The silence seemed to last forever. The two men, the elf and the dwarf all stared at them in curiosity. Obviously the Orc wanted them for some reason, but for what? Aragorn thought as he straightened his posture and walked towards the girls.

"This is all too much… The Orcs yesterday, I didn't feel sadness because they deserved everything they got. But him…" Amy paused gazing over Aragorn's shoulder to see the servant lye in his own blood. "He was innocent…"

"This isn't…"

"Don't! Don't even say it's not my fault because it is!" Amy clenched her fists and Sophie removed her hand from her friends in fear of it being crushed.

"Amy… Please calm down…" Sophie turned to her friend and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder only for it to be shaken off.

"I need some air." Before anyone could protest she stormed out the room, exiting the great hall.

Èomer watched her until she left his view; slowly turning his gaze onto the remaining Elleth. "You must tell us everything now. We cannot wait anymore!"

"Èomer… Soften your tone. Sophie if we are to keep you and your friend safe, we must know everything." Aragorn spoke as Legolas brushed past him, standing close to her and whispering in her ear.

"We won't hurt you. I give you my word." The Elleth glanced at him and lowered her head, letting out a deep sigh.

"Everything we have said is true but…"

Èomer took a step towards her. "Go on."

"We are not from around here. We come from somewhere completely different, with electricity and forks…" Sophie knew that when she spoke of 'electricity' there would be a need to explain. "Electricity is a voltage that travels to a… Never mind it's too complicated to explain…" The three men surrounding her nodded slowly, confusion disappearing off their faces. Gimli however was walking across the room to the exit.

"Gimli… Where are you going?" Legolas spoke to his friend.

"I'm going to make use of myself." The dwarf carried on walking out of the room, shutting the large wooden doors behind him.

* * *

At the bottom of the stairs sat the red haired Elleth. She was hunched over and her arms were firmly wrapped around her knees. Gimli looked at her for a few moments before walking down the stairs and stopping beside her.

"Lass… Are you alright?"

Amy wiped her eyes and sniffed, sitting up at his presence. "I'm fine…"

"Oh…Well you wouldn't mind me joining you then." Gimli sat on the step and gazed at her while she shifted at the closeness. "I'm not going to hurt you lassie. I never was. I can see that this is new to you and I want to help you, if you would allow it?"

"You… Want to help me? But everyone else…"

"My dear, all they want is to help you…"

"Well they have a funny way of showing it." Amy sighed, brushing her fringe from her eyes. "They are so stubborn; I don't understand why they won't believe us. It's not like **we** are they strange ones."

Gimli raised his bushy eyebrows and smiled slightly, causing the corners of his eyes to wrinkle. "Lass you and your friend are the strange ones. You are no longer in your world, you are in ours and sooner or later you will grow accustomed to it."

The Elleth bit her lip and took his hand squeezing it gently. "You have been kind to me Gimli… I'm grateful." Amy smiled at him as he bowed his head before standing.

"The sun is setting. You should get some rest." Gimli helped Amy onto her feet and they started to climb the stairs.

* * *

Aragorn and Èomer listened to her as she explained. "And all of a sudden we started falling… The Orcs had disappeared and everything around us started to spin…" Sophie paused to take a breath. "Until our surroundings settled and we were here, hurtling towards the ground with great speed. We thought we were going to die we even prepared ourselves for death, but when death didn't come we opened our eyes and found that we were hovering a meter in the air."

"This is extraordinary…" Aragorn clasped his hands together glancing at Èomer when he spoke.

"Don't tell me you believe this. It's incomprehensible!" The king of Rohan growled and narrowed his eyes at Sophie. "You are lying. What you speak of… This world you speak of, does not exist!"

At that point Amy and Gimli walked in and she raised an eyebrow, crossing her arms. "How dare you…" The red haired Elleth strode towards her friend and stood by her side proudly. "You mind is so small you cannot understand what she is telling you, because no matter what we say you still won't believe us!"

Èomer tightened his fists and took a step forward; Aragorn raised his hand and placed it firmly on his chest.

"My friend anger will not solve anything. Amy is right we must try to understand, you have to think… have you ever heard such things?"

"Well… No."

"Then if you haven't and I haven't… And I'm pretty sure Legolas and Gimli haven't. It must be the truth because how would they make up such things?"

"I suppose your right." Èomer sighed deeply and bowed his head. "You both must be tired. Come I shall show you a place to rest."

Both the girls were reluctant as they glanced at each other, Aragorn and Legolas easing their nervousness.

"Èomer is a kind man; he just struggles with things he does not understand." Aragorn smiled as he gently placed a hand on Amy's Shoulder, as Legolas finished his sentence.

"He will not hurt you, don't worry."

"I'm going to get some fresh air before I go to sleep. I need to clear my mind." Sophie smiled softly and Legolas gazed at her.

"Then I shall join you…If you don't mind the company?" The elf returned the smile and she nodded in agreement.

"Not at all. Please, join me." Sophie tucked her hair behind her pointed ears and walked out the hall, Legolas following a few paces behind her.

When they left, Amy stood there in silence. "Well… I'm pretty tired so…"

Aragorn jumped slightly and nodded gesturing for her to follow. "Èomer if you would like to lead the way?"

"Of course. I shall give you a room each if that's fine with you, I have no rooms containing two beds." Èomer smiled slightly and began to walk down a long corridor. Amy and Aragorn following. After a few short moments Èomer stopped at a door and opened it, revealing a large room with beautiful furnishings and a large four posted bed. "I hope this is nice enough for you?"

"You're kidding right… This is incredible." Amy smiled stepping inside, turning around slowly to look at the whole room. "This will be perfect. Thank you."

"Great. I will place your friend in the room across the hall." Èomer bowed his head and walked away, leaving Aragorn standing alone in the doorway.

Amy was already removing her boots, placing them tidily beside the bed. "I didn't intend on being rude earlier… It's just…"

Aragorn stepped forward raising his hand. "There is no need to apologise. I could see that the situation we put you in made you uncomfortable."

"I suppose… I just don't want you to think of me as a rude, sarcastic person…" Amy sat on the bed and her eyes began to droop.

"I try not to judge… Well I should leave you in peace. You must be tired." Aragorn turned to leave before Amy called out to him.

"Aragorn…"

"Yes?" The king glanced over his shoulder to look at her.

"Thank you…"

Aragorn smiled and walked out the room closing the door behind him. Amy removed her corset and climbed into the bed wearing her jeans and vest.

* * *

Night had cast its shadow across the plains of Rohan and Sophie and Legolas were speaking about the Elven cities.

"So your father is Thranduil, King of Mirkwood. And that makes you…The prince. Right?"

Legolas chuckled softly and nodded, causing his blonde hair to bounce slightly. "Yes, though I haven't travelled to my home in some time."

Sophie gazed at the elf and sighed deeply, thoughts of her home and family flooding through her mind. "Why not?"

"Well I have been on a quest to destroy a dark evil that threatened this world. Sauron created armies in Mordor and searched for the ring of power so it would be in his grasp once again."

The Elleth shivered when he spoke of Sauron and she felt the goose bumps travel up her arms. "Sauron… That name… It seems so familiar."

The prince turned to face her slowly, his eyebrows raising slightly. "It seems familiar? That… Is strange." Legolas gazed into the distance, thinking.

* * *

As soon as Amy's head hit the pillow, she was fast asleep. Her dreams were pleasant and peaceful.

_She was running through a beautiful field, filled with bright, colourful flowers and luscious green grass. When everything seemed to be perfect, a dark presence haunted her dreams causing everything to turn black. Her dog whimpered and shook before it ran away into the trees, "Jackson!" The grass beneath her feet withered and turned brown and a shadowed figure stepped into view._

_"Who…Who are you…?" Amy whispered as she took a step away._

_"I am the one the Orcs seek…" The being's voice was deep as it sent a chill through her. _

_"You… But they want me and my friend…" The Elleth took in a deep breath and turned to run away. Just as she reached the tree line she felt a cold hand wrap around her wrist. "No…!"_

_The monster threw her into the air, her scream filling the silence then cut short as she hit the ground. "You cannot escape me child… I live within you." The beast appeared in front of her gripping his blood stained sword._

_"This is just a dream… You can't hurt me!" Amy roared, as she studied his appearance. He was tall, so tall in fact that he towered over her casting a chilling shadow. He was covered in sharp armour which showed his masculine frame and his black armoured helmet had six spikes protruding from the top, which gave it the appearance of a crown. "What are you…?"_

_"Not what… Who. I am the dark lord of Mordor but others know me as Sauron." The dark lord raised his sword before piercing his rough blade through her shoulder, blood seeped from the wound and a dark stain spread out across the cotton shirt. For a few moments she was breathless and all that escaped her was a shrill scream. _


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER:** Amy and Sophie are original characters, all other characters involved in the plot belong to Tokien. The two original characters are from **modern lif**e so the vocabulary will differentiate through the story.

1) Its an alternative universe.

2) Legolas x OC

3) Aragorn x OC

4) NO SLASH! Just friendship.

**Reviews!:**

**Greenleafundomiel:** Haha I thought you would like that bit! ;) And Awww Thank you Mellon Nin! :')3

**Bronze Cat: **I never thought of it that way, but now you mentioned it, it does remind me of that movie haha! Thank you so much! I have been taking in everyone's criticism's and used it to improve my writing! I hope you enjoy this chapter too! :D

**Sherlockholms: **Haha Sophie did get in there didn't she!

**ToryIsConfusedDotCom: **I wanted the readers to want more, so I think it worked! Hehe. I hope this is okay! :)

**Gunzi's Poochy: **New Reviewer! Wooo! Welcome! I'm happy your enjoying it! Hopefully something's in this chapter might clear things up? Enjoy! :)

* * *

**Chapter seven.**

Everyone heard the scream. Aragorn had burst through the door with Èomer and Gimli just as Amy sat up, clutching her shoulder in a cold sweat. The strange thing was that no mark or wound was visible and yet she still felt the burning pain as if the blade was still being forced into her shoulder.

"What happened?! Are you alright?" The king of Gondor rushed to her side, sitting on the edge of the bed as he gazed at the Elleth with worried eyes.

"I had… I had a nightmare…" Her breathes were short as the fear of her dream still haunted her.

"Tell us… What was it about?" Gimli was beside Aragorn now, placing a gentle had on Amy's shoulder causing her to jump at his touch.

"There was a man… No….Not a man…" She paused lifting her head to look at Aragorn. "A monster…"

* * *

"Well… I should probably get to bed Amy is probably wondering where I am."

Just as Sophie turned the scream filled her ears and sent a chilling shiver down her spine. Her body froze as she gazed into the darkness wondering what could cause such a terrifying sound. Thousands of things flooded her mind and it was Legolas's touch that brought her back to the present.

"Sophie… Are you alright?" The blonde elf stood in front of her, looking at her with his ocean blue gaze.

"Amy…" Sophie stood there in silence for a few moments until she brushed past Legolas, muttering quietly to herself. "I need to go." The Elleth forced a smile and ran into the hall in fear that her friend was hurt.

* * *

Èomer, Gimli and Aragorn all stood there looking at each other for a brief second until the king of Rohan stepped forward, asking the question everyone wanted to know.

"What was this monster…?"

Amy flicked her gaze up at him just Sophie stormed into the room, practically leaping onto the bed next to her.

"Amy… Are you alright? Are you hurt?" Sophie spoke quickly and waited for a reply, but it wasn't from her friend, it was from Aragorn.

"She had a nightmare… We just asked who this 'Monster' was."

Amy bit her lip and took in a deep breath. Nothing would or could prepare them to what they were about to hear. To her it was just a nightmare and that's all she would allow it to be but to them it would be the worst thing they could possibly imagine.

"His name… Is Sauron…"

Legolas had walked into the room at that point and it was like she had just cast a black cloud across the room, everything became cold and the four men immediately tensed up.

"Sauron? Are you sure…?" Aragorn was standing now, pacing up and down beside the bed.

"He told me himself…'I am the dark lord of Mordor but others know me as Sauron.' That was his exact words…" Amy shivered at the thought and massaged her shoulder at the memory of her dream.

"That is impossible, Sauron is dead." Gimli spoke, shaking his head slowly as Legolas made his way across the room to stand in between the dwarf and man.

"Aragorn..." Legolas asked which drew the Kings attention.

"Yes, Mellon-Nin?" Aragorn replied as he furrowed his brows.

"Do you remember about the history lesson's Erestor gave to you when you were a small boy? Back in Imladris?" Legolas watched the King's face as he remembered the times where he was fostered by the Lord of Imladris, Elrond Peredhil.

"What are you getting at?"

"Do you not remember Erestor speaking about a time were evil would rise again?" The blonde elf looked towards the two girls before returning his gaze back to his friend.

"Yes… He also spoke of a Prophecy. Even Gandalf mentioned this before he left for Valinor…" Aragorn spoke quietly as he watched the two elleth's bring each other into a warm, comforting embrace.

"Indeed. I fear that the Prophecy is true… And the two girls are here to fore fill it." Legolas patted Gimli's shoulder and Èomer walked out of the room, he had heard enough.

"Come along my friends. We should leave them to sleep; we will speak further about this in the morning." The former ranger smiled softly and strode out of the room, Gimli and Legolas right behind him.

"Sophie…" Amy turned to gaze at her friend when she heard the door close.

"Yes?"

"Can you stay here with me? I don't want to sleep alone tonight…"

Sophie saw the fear in her friend's eyes and it pained her to watch it happening and being unable to do anything about it.

"Of course I will! You didn't even need to ask." Sophie grinned and kicked off her boots before climbing under the thick duvet, wrapping her arms around Amy until they both fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

The two girls were awakened by the sun; shining beams of golden light filled the room. It was Sophie that sat up first, well not really sat up. She rolled over to far and fell out of bed landing on the floor with a deep thud; which coincidently woke Amy up.

"Owwww…" Sophie stood up and rubbed the back of her head, looking at Amy who was holding back a laugh. "Oh fine… Laugh at my pain!"

"Okay!" Her friend burst out laughing, covering her face with a pillow to muffle it.

"You are a cruel... cruel person." Sophie winked and walked over to a mirror on the far wall to look at her appearance. Her hair was knotted and frizzy; her make-up she had been wearing on her eyes had smudged, leaving black lines and circles across her cheeks.

"Sophie…" Amy called to her from across the room, sitting on the edge of the bed to pull on her boots.

"What?"

"You look like a lion…" Her friend grinned and chuckled to herself quietly, trying to put her mind off last night's events.

Sophie turned abruptly and raised an eyebrow. "I look like a lion… My dear Amy, you look like Mufasa from the Lion King!"

Amy stood up and narrowed her eyes. "I do not!" As she stormed towards the mirror she stopped, looking at her long red hair which was in the appearance of an afro. "Okay… Maybe I do."

The two of them laughed and their eyes fell onto a small basin filled with water. Beside the basin were two bars of soap and a pair of face towels.

"We would probably scare people with our looks right now…"

"Amy… For once I agree with you." Sophie grinned and handed her one of the face towels and a bar of soap.

"Well… For the first time in…" Amy paused thinking for a brief moment. "Forever we won't be wearing any make-up…"

"Well that's a frightening thought."

"Indeed…Indeed it is."

The two of the smiled slightly and dipped the clothes into the warm water before rubbing it on their faces to make it damp, after that they massaged the soap onto their cheeks and it took off the mascara and eyeliner off straight away.

"At least it doesn't smell like lavender or something." Sophie spoke as she made an O shape with her mouth to stretch out her cheeks.

"Good point… I don't want to smell like my grandma…" The two of them shuddered and cupped their hands into the water and rinsed their faces before drying themselves with a towel.

"I feel refreshed now." Amy said as she looked into the mirror admiring her clean flawless skin. "I have never had smooth skin like this; there would always be a spot somewhere on my face."

"Yeah… I would always have them on my forehead but now, there's nothing there. Not even a blackhead." Her friend replied while poking her face.

"We should probably get going; they might want to speak to me again…" Amy's face dropped slightly and Sophie pulled her into a hug, whispering softly into her ear.

"It was only a nightmare… There's nothing more to it okay?" She pulled away to look at her. "No one is going to hurt you."

Amy nodded and forced a smile before loosening her grip, letting her hands fall to her sides. "Let's get this over and done with."

* * *

Aragorn and Legolas were stood outside the hall, gazing across the wide spanning Riddermark. The events of last night still worried them; the thought of Sauron returning terrified them. It wasn't that long ago when they defeated him.

"Legolas?"

"Uma? (Yes)"

"Mani manka ta's anwa? (What if it's real?)" Aragorn gazed at his friend. If the prophecy did exist then it was possible that another war would be upon them.

"San' lye tolo ta er vano ie' a coiasira. (Then we take it one step at a time.)" The blonde elf turned to look at the king, smiling softly.

At that point the two girls were standing behind them, confusion spread across their faces as they still didn't understand a word the two of them were saying. To catch their attention Amy coughed loudly and they turned, grinning widely.

"You're awake!" Aragorn said happily, walking towards the two elleth's while Legolas strode after him. "You must be hungry, come we have had a meal prepared."

Amy followed Aragorn first and walked towards the table they all sat at yesterday, which was once again covered in food.

"This looks great. Thank you." Amy smiled in thanks and spoke to her friend. "Sophie…" When she found that Sophie was no longer by her side, Amy turned and saw her friend being nudged by Legolas. "Sophie…?"

Quickly Amy walked towards her and stopped to wave her hand in front of her friends face. When she had no reaction she took a step back and studied her expression.

Sophie was having a daydream.

_Sophie was stood in her bedroom, her two cats Cody and Tilly were sprawled across her bed and her sister was walking down the stairs shouting at her mum. "Holly…?" When she didn't reply a lump rose at the back of her throat and she took a step back. _

_Just when things couldn't get any stranger the walls started to melt away, turning into a thick black liquid which oozed onto the floor and towards her feet. "No… Stop it!" Reluctant to get any goo on her feet she took another step back, freezing when she felt a cold solid wall behind her._

_When she turned around, to her surprise, the same dark figure from Amy's nightmare was standing there, gazing down at her through the two dark eye holes of his helmet. _

_"Stay away from me… I saw what you did to Amy…!" Slowly she began to back away until her feet got stuck in the black bubbling gunge. _

_"Neither of you will learn… You can try and escape me as much as you please…" He paused and took a step forward. "But I am part of you… My soul swims around your body waiting to be freed. And until that day I will make my presence known!" His voice sent a cold chill through her, which made the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end._

_"You're lying…" Sophie struggled to escape as every time she lifted up her legs the black liquid would pull her down again. _

_"An old Wizard will be returning… Pass on this message." Sauron was behind her now, whispering into her ear. "The darkness will rise again. The time has come and the world will fall into its rightful place once again." The dark lord walked around the Elleth and stopped raising his hand and pressing it into her throat. "You can leave me now." Before she could object she was thrown backwards into the gunge and the darkness consumed her._

* * *

"Sophie!" Amy watched in fear as her friend dropped to the floor. Luckily Legolas leaped forward and wrapped his arms around her waist and caught her, gently placing her on the ground. "What's happening?! I don't understand!"

Aragorn was by her side and looked at Sophie who was currently unconscious on the ground.

"Legolas… Is she alright…?" The king questioned.

"I'm not sure…" The blonde looked up and the doors of the Golden Hall swing open to reveal an old man dressed in white.


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER:** Amy and Sophie are original characters, all other characters involved in the plot belong to Tokien. The two original characters are from **modern lif**e so the vocabulary will differentiate through the story.

1) Its an alternative universe.

2) Legolas x OC

3) Aragorn x OC

4) NO SLASH! Just friendship.

**Reviews!:**

**GreenLeafundomiel: **Teehee**. **Well you will find out in this Chapter Mellon Nin. And Thank you! I thought you would Enjoy it! :D I just hope you enjoy this one as much as you did of Chapter 7! xxx

**Bronze Cat: **Oooh so that's how you spell it xD Thank you! haha. Hope you enjoy this chapter! :D

**Gunzi's Poochy: **Aww I'm sorry hehe. Just gonna have to wait and find out! ;) I think most of your questions will be answered in the next chapter, just a heads up. Enjoy! :D

**SherlockHolms: **Well done Sherlock... - See what I did there ;)

* * *

**Chapter eight.**

The room was filled with complete silence. A chill cooled the air and the old man stepped forward into view, holding a long white staff. The red haired Elleth just gazed at the man in complete astonishment. He was unknown to her and the mystery of who he was seemed to add to the tension building in the room.

"Gandalf…?!" The Gondorian king took a tender step forward; a wide smile lighting up his face.

"Aragorn. It has been too long." Gandalf stepped forward and greeted the king, placing a welcoming hand onto his shoulder. At that moment Gimli walked into the room and stopped in his tracks, his subtle blue eyes wrinkling in the corners.

"Gandalf! Your back!" The dwarf rushed across the room and stopped by the wizard's side. "What brings you back? I thought it was your plan to stay in Valinor?"

Amy felt her mouth get dry and she furrowed her brows in annoyance. Her best friend was lying unconscious on the floor and yet the old man with a rather large walking stick was more important. With a deep huff Amy moved to Sophie's side, kneeling opposite Legolas who was moving into a stand.

"Elrond foresaw a great prophecy. I have come to investigate." The great wizard turned his gaze onto the two girls. Sophie didn't move, her breathes were short and this made her friend panic.

"Oh don't mind me…its fine, carry on what you're doing, it's not like my friend is unconscious or anything…"Amy rolled her eyes, growling in irritation.

"You, must be Amy." Gandalf half smiled and made his was over to them, kneeling by Sophie's side. "And this must be Sophie. How long has she been like this?"

"Uh… About five minutes? I guess." Amy stuttered and entwined Sophie's hand within her own. Her fingers were cold and if she looked closely there was a blue tint to them. "You have to do something… Please…?" It wasn't often that she pleaded with anyone, but this was serious. Amy had no knowledge of how long her friend would be unconscious for and this worried her.

"Hmm… Well let's see shall we?" The wizard muttered some foreign words while hovering his wrinkled hand above Sophie's face.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Amy's hand rose to grab his and Aragorn appeared by her side, grabbing her wrist. "Hey…" She was going to say something else but it wasn't appropriate of lady like.

"Whatever he is doing, I assure you it will be for the greater good of your friend." The king smiled a sincere smile and released the grip on her wrist.

"Fine…" In a few moments, Sophie began to waken. Her sapphire eyes fluttered open and she gasped for breath. "Sophie!" Amy squeezed her friends hand and pulled her into a hug.

"It… It was so horrible…" Sophie tightened her arms around her friend and buried her head into her shoulder.

"What happened…? Was it…" Amy whispered into her ear and Sophie nodded slowly, speaking into her shoulder.

"I was so scared… He threatened me and told me to pass on a strange message to an old wizard." Everyone at the point was gazing at Gandalf. His bushy brows raised and he placed a gentle hand on Sophie's shoulder.

"That is probably meant for me my dear." The wizard smiled softly and his eyes crinkled. "Tell me… What did he say?"

Amy nudged her and nodded in reassurance to Sophie. Reluctantly she turned to face Gandalf and Legolas helped her to her feet.

"He said…" She paused, swallowing deeply. "_The darkness will rise again. The time has come and the world will fall into its rightful place." _

Once again that same dark cloud spread itself across the room, casting a chilling feel to the six people currently in the hall. Gandalf obviously hated the words she just spoke, he hid it well on his face but it was the eyes that faltered. They showed fear and torment which would terrify anyone who looked upon them.

"We must travel to Imladris… Gather supplies we have to leave before nightfall." The old wizard straightened his posture, wrapping his hand around his staff for balance.

"Imladris? Why are we needed there?" Legolas spoke for the first time in what felt like ages.

"Galadriel and Elrond wait's for us. The prophecy exists and they must know."

Aragorn and Gimli glanced at each other as Gandalf walked out the Golden Hall to gaze across the landscape.

"We must hurry. Time escapes us."

* * *

A few hours later, before nightfall struck them. Aragorn, Gimli, Legolas, Gandalf and the two elleth's left for Imladris. The journey would take them some time, and travelling at night would get them there quicker. The sun had just set and it filled the sky with a melting gold, sending the travellers into twilight.

Aragorn and Legolas rode horses and Gimli and Gandalf sat at the front of a wagon, sitting at the back was the two girls. The king feared that if they rode horses, in the state they are in they could injure themselves further.

"You two should get some rest. You need to sleep." Gandalf rumbled, glancing over his shoulder to look at the two elleth's.

"Yeah… I'm not that tired." Amy responded quietly. "I will rest soon."

At that point Sophie was already curled up on her side, a blanket draped over her. Today's events had taken all her energy and she welcomed sleep with open arms.

* * *

A few more hours had passed and Amy was fighting to stay awake, the fear of being in Sauron's company petrified her, what he did to Sophie was enough to scar anyone. Aragorn and Legolas still rode beside the wagon and as for Gimli; he was snoring loudly beside Gandalf. She was surprised he hadn't hit him yet.

"Why aren't you sleeping? I can see you are tired and yet you fight to stay awake?" The king's voice made her jump.

"Oh… Honestly I'm not tired." Amy forced a smile at Aragorn, who raised an eyebrow and narrowed his stormy blue eyes.

"I am not a fool Amy. I know you wish to sleep. What do you fear?" The former ranger questioned which triggered Amy to look down at her hands.

"I fear that… If I sleep, Sauron may be there…. Waiting."

Aragorn sighed and tightened his grip on the reins. "Amy he is in your subconscious. He cannot hurt you."

It was then that Amy scoffed, lifting her gaze to look at him. "I still felt the pain when he stabbed me… That was real."

Next to her Sophie began to breathe deeply, causing their attention to fall onto her.

"What is that?"

"She sounds like Darth Vader when she sleeps. You will get used to it." Amy smiled slightly, envying her friend.

"Darth…Vader…?" The king gazed at her, the confused look returning to his face.

"He is a character in the film series 'Star Wars'."

"Star wars?"

Amy sighed, bringing her hand up to rub her eyes. "Forget I mentioned it. Too complicated to explain."

Aragorn nodded slowly and he turned his head as Gandalf called for him, leaving her to enjoy her own company once again.

* * *

It took some time to get to Imladris, a good few days in fact. Occasionally they would stop to rest but Amy once again rejected the thought of sleep. It still terrified her, even with the comforting words from Sophie. The sun was near setting when a beautiful city came into view. The sun seemed to give the appearance of the city to sparkle and shine, its sweeping waterfalls and picturesque architecture stunned the two girls. It seemed like a city from a fantasy fairy tale.

"Wow…" Sophie managed to whisper. Amy still gazed at it, her mouth dropped open slightly. Aragorn, Gimli, Legolas and Gandalf were obviously used to the astounding sights of Imladris as they carried on approaching it as if it was a place they travelled to every other day.

The large gates welcomed them and Amy stretched, yawning. It had been three days now without sleep and it had now become a huge struggle. Her eyes would constantly droop and if she sat comfortably for too long she would slowly drift off, but luckily the route they took wasn't the smoothest and the odd ditch in the path would wake her up.

Eventually Gandalf stopped the wagon and Legolas and Aragorn dismounted their horses. They had stopped in an elegant courtyard, surrounded by graceful buildings and flora.

"This… Is where were staying…?" Sophie leapt out the wagon, her boots making little sound when she reached the floor. Amy was different; she climbed slowly out the wagon, stumbling when she put her feet on the floor. Luckily Aragorn helped regain her balance as she smiled graciously.

"Thank you."

The king nodded and turned to watch Elrond approach. The elf wore beautiful attire, it had such incredible detail. Swirls and patterns were created with gold stitching and he wore an elegant silver crown.

"Mae g'ovannen! (Well met!)" The dark haired elf smiled and gripped Legolas's shoulder and then Aragorn's. "Creoso a' Imladris. (Welcome to Imladris.)" As he spoke he turned to look at the two elleth's, studying them before facing Gandalf.

"Are they…?"

"Yes… We have some news we must discuss. It isn't good I'm afraid." The white wizard spoke quietly, glancing at the two girls who were looking at their surroundings.

"We can speak in the Library." The lord spoke and watched the two girls as the sky once again fell into twilight.

Amy was exhausted and a voice began to echo deeply through her mind. A familiar evil voice that would strike fear into anyone's heart.

"**_Sleep…_**"

Amy fought to keep her eyes open and she gripped her friend elbow, squeezing it tightly.

"**_Sleep…" _**

The same voice spoke again from within her mind and she began to falter. Her knees started to weaken and she felt herself falling to the ground. Around her she could hear shouting, but her eyes only focused on one person. Sophie, who had already been taken by Sauron. Darkness slowly consumed her and the urge to sleep overpowered her, sending her into a terrible nightmare.

* * *

_**Left it on a cliff hanger again guys! Sorry about that... Buuuut I do enjoy leaving things with a bang! I hope you liked this chapter! Update will be soon! :) **_


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER:** Amy and Sophie are original characters, all other characters involved in the plot belong to Tokien. The two original characters are from **modern lif**e so the vocabulary will differentiate through the story.

1) Its an alternative universe.

2) Legolas x OC

3) Aragorn x OC

4) NO SLASH! Just friendship.

**Reviews!:**

**Bronzecat****: **I'm afraid I had to say goodbye at some point! Teehee. I LOVE cliff hangers, I tend to write them a lot.

**GreenleafUndomiel:** I am evil aren't I? ;) BUT not as evil as Sauron on this Chapter! Mwahah. Enjoy! :D

**Hello to everyone who reads my story! PLEASE review my chapters, as I LOVE feedback! Pleasant reading! :)**

* * *

**Chapter nine.**

_Barad-dûr, also known as 'The Dark Tower' was now the placement of today's dream. Sophie was standing beside Amy when her eyes fluttered open. Her friend glanced down at her for a brief moment before returning her gaze to a black shadow in a darkened doorway. Steadily the red haired Elleth got to her feet, and that was when the shadow shifted into a figure and a male elf stepped into view. He had long black hair and his eyes were a dark bronze which sparkled in the light._

_It was Sophie who spoke first. She seemed completely calm, but Amy knew, inside she was in complete dread. "Who are you…?"_

_The elf stepped forward and a smile grew on his face. "Do you not recognise me?"_

_Amy narrowed her eyes and focused. The voice, it seemed so familiar though it seemed softer and less harsh. The two girls stood there in silence for a fleeting moment as the stranger crossed the dark room which was illuminated by a large fire and flaming torches that were hung on the walls._

_"Well if this form does not suit you… How about this one." The man raised his arms in the air. It was what happened next that filled the girls with terror. A dark gloomy shadow wrapped itself around the elf and his form began to shift, growing taller and more muscular._

_"Sauron…" Amy took a step back just as Sophie did. _

_"What do you want?" Sophie asked as her eyes were glued on the dark Lord standing proudly before her._

_"What do I want? What I want is _**my **_soul back in my own body!" Sauron growled underneath his helmet which seemed to amplify his annoyance even more. "When my soul is released; I will make your lives a living hell. I will never give you the chance to forget me." _

_Amy shook her head causing her fringe to fall over her eyes. She didn't want to see anything anymore, Sauron was a sadistic monster and he deserves to die…Again. _

_"What did you say…?" Sauron was standing in front of the two girls now. Towering over them, glaring angrily._

_"I didn't say anything…" Sophie shuffled back a few feet and he snapped her head to look at her, extending his hand to grip her throat. "Not you." Sauron threw her backwards and she hit the ground and continued to slide until she hit the back wall._

_"Hey…!" Amy turned to aid her friend but a cold hand on her shoulder stopped her in her tracks. "Let…Me…Go…"_

_"I will be the one who decides when you are freed." He spun the Elleth around so she would face him. "You should watch what you think, child. Someone may be listening."_

_Amy sucked in a sharp breath and her eyes widened in fear. Just like her friend she was thrown backwards, hitting the far wall with force. Sophie was hunched over, her arms wrapped round her chest in pain. _

_"Sophie…" Amy gazed at her friend, pushing herself onto her knees to gaze at her injured friend. "Sophie…" The Elleth placed a gentle hand on Sophie's back as she lifted her head._

_"I'm…Okay…" She managed to say, slowly straightening her posture to look at Amy. "What is he going to do to us…?"_

_"Shouldn't I be answering that question?" Sauron appeared in front of them, extending both his arms and seizing their throats, raising them off the ground. "Well… If you must know. Both of you will be speaking to 'The lord of Imladris', also known as Elrond Peredhil."_

_Both the girls glanced at each other, nodding slightly before raising their legs to kick Sauron in the face. Immediately they fell to the floor and they got up in a hurry, the dark lord was nowhere to be seen. _

_"We don't want any trouble! Just let us go…!" Amy shouted as she went to grab her friend's hand and instead she grabbed air. "Sophie…" She turned slowly, looking around the room for her friend when her gaze finally fell upon Sauron holding Sophie over the edge of a balcony. Little by little she made her way over to them, if he let her fall now… She would definitely be killed. _

_"So… As you are both so unwilling. I will just persuade you to listen." Sauron spoke bluntly. Amy knew by looking at him, that he was smiling underneath his helmet._

_Sophie was holding onto his arm for dear life. The fear of falling 1,500 meters terrified her, but it was the black gunge at the bottom that scared her most. The last time it engulfed her, she felt awake but she couldn't feel or touch anything, it was like it took all her senses away and she was trapped in a darkened room, unable to free herself. _

_"Whatever you want… Tell me, just release her…." Amy pleased, seeing the tears in her friends eyes escape and roll down her pale cheeks._

_"Release her? Very poor choice of words… Well whatever you wish." Sauron began to laugh and he turned to Sophie, tightening his grip for a moment. "Before I let you leave. You must know, that the black darkness that will consume you. Are the souls of the people I have killed. I will see you soon my dear." And with that, he dropped her. Sophie's screams pierced Amy's ears and she lunged forward after her, but Sauron wrapped his arm around her and threw her backwards. _

_"I have not finished with _**you**_ yet." _

_Amy smacked her head on the concrete tiling and quite literally she saw stars, her eyes loosing focus ever couple of seconds. She knew that she was going to get it easy, Sophie could be stuck in that… Trance for longer this time. He was stronger and they had sensed that, and now that it was just her and him… The fear of what he was going to do petrified her._

_"Oh I do apologise… Did that hurt?" That same laugh escaped the dark lord and it sent a chill through her, the hairs on the back of her neck standing on end. "I will be sure to leave a mark this time."_

_"This…Time…?" Amy sat up slowly, her hand massaging the back of her head and she winced in pain. "Just tell me what you wish to say…I want to go back."_

_Sauron walked towards her, twisting his sword in his hand. _

_"I have told you this already… I will decide when you get to leave!" His voice echoed through the room, even the ground rumbled when he yelled. "And that time had not yet come!" _

_The remaining Elleth began to shuffle away from him, the memory of the pain the sword caused her in her last nightmare made her shudder. She did not want to relive that moment again._

_"Elrond thinks he can kill my soul inside of you and Sophie… But if he does, you will both die. Does he really want to risk killing two innocent girls, just to rid of me?" Sauron disappeared in a cloud of shadows and she stood up slowly, stumbling slightly at the pain in her head._

_"Then I will volunteer myself to die… If it gets rid of you forever then I will welcome death with open arms…"_

_"Well then… If that's what you desire." Sauron whispered into her ear before he speared her with his murderous blade, twisting it into her side as she cried out in pain._

_"You __**will **__pass on this message… If Elrond has any inclination of experimenting with my soul… I will kill you both myself!" With that he removed his blade and Amy fell onto her knees, clutching her side as the blood oozed from the deep wound in her side, just below her rib cage. _

_"I…Want…To…Go…" Her breathes were short as the pain seared through her. Tears rolled down her cheeks, dripping onto the floor just like the blood._

_"I have said what needed to be said. You can leave…"_

_The world around her began to spin and the darkness clouded her vision causing her to fall to the earth._

* * *

When Sauron released her, Amy's eyes opened slowly to see her best friend Sophie lying next to her. She looked worse than she did previously. Her skin was deathly pale, her breathes were short and shallow and as she reached out to her Amy felt the freezing temperature of her skin.

"Sophie…" Her voice was only a whisper as the pain in her side burned. Everyone was now surrounding them. Elrond was checking Sophie's pulse and Gandalf appeared by her side, speaking down to her.

"Amy… Can you hear me…"

Another voice in the background caught her attention, Aragorn. "She is losing too much blood. At this rate we will lose them both!" The king paced up and down and Amy watched him, her eyes slowly beginning to droop.

"Save her Gandalf… Save her from the shadows…" The Elleth spoke quietly and her eyes closed. The last thing she felt was a hand on her side. The last thing she heard was the call of her name and the last thing she smelt was the scent of her own blood.

* * *

**This Chapter is a little dark... But you all love it! ;) Cliff hanger again I'm afraid! Hope you all enjoyed it! :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER:** Amy and Sophie are original characters, all other characters involved in the plot belong to Tokien. The two original characters are from **modern lif**e so the vocabulary will differentiate through the story.

1) Its an alternative universe.

2) Legolas x OC

3) Aragorn x OC

4) NO SLASH! Just friendship.

**Reviews:**

**ToryIsConfusedDotCom: **Awww I'm so HAPPY you love it! :D Well here is your update!

**Greenleafundomiel:** *Dat ass face* Hehehehe I am rather evil aren't I? ;) Mwaha. Well you want to know... READ THIS CHAPTER THEN! HEHE3 Love chu! xxxx:D

**TomBudgen**: Hey Bro! Didn't know you were going to read this aha. I'm glad you enjoyed it! :D xxx

**Just a little heads up. This will be my last chapter before Christmas. I shall be returning to write the next one afterwards! Merry Christmas everyone! :D**

* * *

**Chapter ten.**

**_"From the ashes, a fire shall be woken and what was over has once again begun."_**

_Sophie stood in the darkness. No matter how much she ran, screamed, searched for any sign of escape… She would still be in the darkness. Her mind was alert and yet her body rejected everything she ordered, every action was ignored and this angered her. _

_The time that passed felt like days. It was like she was stuck in a black abyss, forced to stay there as some sort of cruel punishment. On the outside, everyone would see her as unconscious and sick. But on the inside, she was screaming to be released from this prison, but her attempts would falter as no one could see her struggle. No one could see her cries and no one could hear her pleads to be freed from this terrible nightmare._

* * *

It was a foreign voice that enticed Amy from her unconscious state. It was reassuring and gentle, and also male. Eventually her eyes flickered open. The once vibrant green was now subdued and featureless and her rose red lips were now a washed out pink.

For a brief moment she forgot about everything, where she was, Sauron and pain from the deep wound in her side. Everything was perfect, she pictured herself at home, surrounded by parents and having a giggle with her best friend.

"Sophie…!" Amy jerked up, almost screaming with pain as it shot through her. The fear that her best friend possibly died during the time she was unconscious gave her the motivation to rise above the pain. Which did not last for very long as it was a lot harder than she thought it would be.

"You must rest. Please, lie down; I need to finish dressing you wound." A young elf suggested, gently placing a hand on her shoulder and slowly pushing her back down onto the bed. He had dark hair and his eyes matched the calming grey sea after a storm.

"Sophie… I need…"

"No. You must rest. I will ask father to speak with you."

"Father…?"

The elf gazed at her and smiled. "Yes, I am the son of Elrond."

Amy raised an eyebrow and let her head drop onto the soft plump cushion. So Elrond has a son, who is a healer. But that does not answer her question. Sophie could be dead for all she knew, and confirmation of being alive or dead, would only be achieved if she was allowed to see her.

"What is your name?"

"My name is Elladan." As he spoke, he lifted part of her shirt to reveal the blood seeping wound. "Would you excuse me for a moment?"

Amy nodded slowly at him and he stood, bowing his head before he left her. Perfect. Now was the chance to get out of bed and seek out Sophie. Once she knew she was alright, she would happily do whatever they please, but until then. She would rebel. Gradually she managed to drag herself out of bed and into a stance. Steadying herself for a moment before she began to walk towards the door.

* * *

Sophie laid on the bed, still as the dead of night. Elrond positioned himself beside her bed, rubbing his eyes in exhaustion. They had been working for hours now and there was still no improvement, even Gandalf could not wake her.

"I do not understand. I have tried everything and yet… She does not stir." The lord questioned himself, looking at Gandalf and Legolas who were standing at the bottom of the large bed.

"Perhaps she will waken in her own time. Whatever spell Sauron has put her under, he would not allow her to die. It is too risky." The wizard spoke, raising his gaze off of Sophie's colourless face.

"But we do not know how long she will take? Her pulse is weak and her temperature is low. We cannot risk the possibility of death!" Elrond was irritated, and everyone knew that. His frustration was caused by his failure to waken Sophie, and this was why an elf stepped forward; placing a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Father, we must be patient. I believe that Gandalf is right, she will wake up soon. We just have to wait and be cautious until that time." The elf that spoke to him, shared the same grey gaze as his brother Elladan.

"Elrohir, my son. You speak wisely but how do we know she will not die…?" The lord glanced at him for a moment before his twin brother walked into the room.

"Father. Amy's wound has opened up further; I fear that the blood loss may be greater if she is not healed quickly…"

"Is she awake?"

"Yes… She also has an urge to see Sophie. Amy worries that she may be dead." Elladan lowered his gaze onto the sick Elleth and he sighed deeply.

"Is anyone else in the room with her…?" Gandalf had interjected, standing swiftly.

"Well…No. I presumed she would not move."

Legolas shook his head slowly and turned to face Elladan. "Mellon Nin, she is sly. I would go see her before she injures herself further." The blonde elf smiled slightly before returning his gaze onto Sophie.

* * *

Amy was walking down a beautifully furnished corridor now. It was long and the light that was shining through lit up the hallway, which bounced off the pale interior. She wasn't in the clothes she was wearing before; she was now dressed in a long white gown. As she walked it got in the way of her feet, so she pulled it up and tore it so it draped just above her pale knees. The pain in her side increased as she walked, as did the bleeding. The blood was now oozing through the fabric and running down her waist and leg, it really didn't look pleasant.

"Damn…" Her voice was only a whisper as she propped herself up against a wall, taking in deep breaths to try and weaken the pain.

"You should be in bed…" A familiar voice spoke, causing her to lift up her head to see Aragorn stood a few meters in front of her.

"I need to see Sophie… She is the only concern I have right now…" Amy straightened her posture and took a step forward.

"Amy… You're bleeding. You have lost too much blood already… Come we shall take you back to your room." Aragorn began to walk towards her, extending his hands to grip her arms gently.

"No! I do not want to go back to my room! I wish to see how my friend is…!" The Elleth pushed him away, and in doing so she stumbled, falling to the ground. The pain in her side was severe now and her head had begun to throb.

"Amy…!"

* * *

They had all heard the shouting in the corridor; that was why Elrond and the twins were rushing to the door; stepping out to see Aragorn kneeling beside Amy at the far end of the corridor.

"Aragorn! What is going on here?!" The lord stormed forward, striding swiftly towards the two of them only to see Amy covered in her own blood. "Oh my… Quickly carry her back to her room. This needs sown up before the blood loss kills her…"

Aragorn nodded and Elladan and Elrohir followed their father into her room. The king wrapped his strong arms around her, lifting her gently and walking into the room.

"No… I want… to see her…" Amy tried pushing him away but he carried on walking to the bed, placing her down and stepping to the side so Elrond could heal her.

"Please, stop fighting us. We only want to help you." One of the twins was on the other side of the bed, trying to calm her down.

"Let me…die! I would rather find peace at death than have Sauron in my mind any longer…"

They were all shocked by that comment. Even the bravest of people would not ask for death, it scares them too much. At that point Aragorn was by her side, taking her hand within his own and caressing it softly with his thumb.

"Be calm… Sophie is still alive. You need medical attention, otherwise you will die. What do you think Sophie would think if you just gave up?" His stormy blue eyes gazed down at her and she gazed back, sighing softly and wincing in pain.

"Okay… okay. Do what you want…" Amy relaxed and she began to feel light headed, the blood loss was beginning to take effect.

* * *

_Sophie was tired now; her body was fighting to release itself from this… Hell, it had begun to take it out on her mind. The place she was in was silent; the only sound she could hear was when she let out a deep breath and she couldn't see anything but the gloomy darkness she was shrouded in. _

_"Let me go!" she roared, but the only thing that came from that was a long echo. After a few brief moments a light shone in the darkness. Illuminating her before a voice could be heard._

_"__**Sophie, it's time you wake up my dear.**__" _

_"Gandalf…?" Before she could say anything more, she was blinded by the light and dragged into the conscious world._

When Sophie woke up, she took in a deep breath; sitting up suddenly to look around the room in confusion.

"What…What happened…?"

Legolas was still perched at the bottom of the bed and he beamed her a smile before speaking. "Gandalf used a new spell to release you… It took a few attempts but finally, you are awake." The blonde elf moved around the bed and bowed his head happily.

The Elleth looked up at him before she gazed at the wizard, smiling in thanks. "Thank you Gandalf, I thought I would be trapped in there forever…" Sophie shuddered at the thought as she looked down at her skin, which was now gradually returning to its normal colour and temperature.

"Both I and Elrond never gave up on our attempts to free you my dear. I am just glad you are returning back to good health." Gandalf grinned, causing his eyes to wrinkle at the corners.

"Wait…" Sophie pulled away the blanket and moved to the edge of the bed. "Where's Amy? Did she get out okay?"

The two of them looked at each other for a few moments; Legolas placed a hand on her shoulder before moving to the wizard's side. "She is injured. Amy has a wound to her side, just below her chest; we thought we would lose both of you…"

"Sauron hurt her… And it showed in reality? How is that possible…?"

"We believe he is getting stronger."

"I must see her…" Sophie didn't wait for an answer; she was already walking towards the door. "Are you coming…?"

"Sophie… You must rest…." The blonde elf pleaded and when Sophie didn't listen he followed her down the corridor and into Amy's room.

"Amy…?!" The Elleth froze, gazing at her friend who was covered in blood. "Oh my god… Amy!" Swiftly she ran over to her before a hand wrapped itself around her wrist, pulling her away.

"Mellon nin… Leave them be. Elrond must work without interruption if he is to heal your friend." Legolas smiled comfortingly, gazing at her with his ocean blue gaze.

"Is…she…going…to…die…?"

* * *

_**This is a little Christmas treat for you all…**_

_Amy and Sophie waited in a room, tapping their foot impatiently._

_**Amy**__: "Will you hurry up and get out here!"_

_**Sophie**__: "I'm sure you look great!"_

_Both the girls snickered and stopped when Aragorn spoke._

_Aragorn: "I look like a fool!"_

_**Legolas**__: "You look like a fool? I am the one who looks like a fool…"_

_From outside the door the girls heard them sigh and eventually the door creaked open revealing the two men. Aragorn stood beside Legolas dressed in a big red coat and a red hat, he also had a pillow stuffed in the jacket to make him look fatter. Legolas however was dressed as an elf, but not his sort of elf. He wore bright red and green stripy tights, a dark green shirt and a pair of red pointy shoes._

_**Legolas**__: "How is this… Great…?"_

_**Sophie**__: "Because it is… Now do what we asked you to do…"_

_**Amy**__: "Pleaseeeeeeee?"_

_The two men sighed deeply again and they started to dance, and because of the bells they were wearing they jingled too. Amy and Sophie couldn't hold it in anymore… They were now on the floor crying with laughter._

_**Amy:**__ "HAHAHAHAHA Aragorn you look…. SOOO STUPID! AHAHA!"_

_**Sophie**__: "Leggy Poo's…. I can't…. I need to pee…. HAHAHAHAH!"_

_Aragorn and Legolas stopped dancing now and they walked over to the two girls, picking them up, carrying them outside and throwing them into the snow. Then they jumped on them and shoved snow in their faces._

_**Aragorn**__: "Whose laughing now Legolas…?"_

_**Legolas**__: "That would be us! Hahahah!"_

_All four of them sit up and look at you._

_**All**__: __**"Merry Christmas Everyone!"**_


	11. Chapter 11

**DISCLAIMER:** Amy and Sophie are original characters, all other characters involved in the plot belong to Tokien. The two original characters are from **modern lif**e so the vocabulary will differentiate through the story.

1) Its an alternative universe.

2) Legolas x OC

3) Aragorn x OC

4) NO SLASH! Just friendship.

**Reviews:**

**GreenleafUndomiel**: Anything to do with Legolas touching you is a dream come true! ;) And yes you did have to wait, for quite a while. Sorry about that.

**Bronzecat:** Well I'm happy you enjoyed it! I'm so sorry for the wait, things have just been building up and I have had no time to write! Hope this chapter is okay! Thanks for reviewing and I hope you had a great christmas! :)

**Gigigue**: Thank you for reviewing! Aww I'm so happy your enjoying it! :) I'm not quite sure what it will be yet, quest or something else. I tend to think about it when I'm writing about it haha.

**Sherlockholms**: Christmas was two days ago! Haha.

**I'm sorry to all my readers that my update was so slow. I hope this chapter makes it up to you! Have a good 2013! :D**

* * *

**Chapter 11.**

Elrond didn't answer Sophie's question, he just looked at her, bowing his head. Amy was currently laid on the bed, the life escaping her in front of everyone's worried eyes.

"No… No!" Sophie shook her head and Legolas placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Don't…!" The Elleth stormed out of the room, striding down the corridor to a door leading to a balcony.

"Perhaps you should go after her Mellon-Nin…?" Aragorn gazed at Legolas, before he turned his attention back to the dying girl beside him.

Legolas nodded and bowed before leaving; walking quickly after her. "Sophie! Wait!" The elf began to jog and he skidding to a halt, his eyes wide in shock at the name she beckoned.

"Sauron…!" Sophie paused on the balcony, shouting louder causing the elves that were walking beneath her to stop and gaze up at her. "Sauron! I swear…" before she could finish her sentence, darkness clouded her mind causing her to fall forward and over the balcony's edge.

Legolas ran forward, leaping to grab her wrist; stopping her from falling to her death.

"Sophie…." The blonde elf used his strength and pulled her limp body onto the safety of the balcony, gently placing her on the floor in attempt to wake her.

* * *

_Sophie was greeted by darkness, her eyes scanning her surroundings in fear. "Sauron…" she managed to whisper as she felt a cold breeze on the back of her neck._

_"What… Do you want?" Sauron's voice was dark and blunt as he whispered into her ear._

_"You're… You're killing her…" Sophie spun around to face him, gazing up into his dark hollow eyes._

_"No, she is killing herself. I merely stabbed her; I don't control the blood seeping out the wound." _

_"How dare you… You know exactly what you did…!" The Elleth clenched her fists tightly, narrowing her eyes at his comment._

_"I never denied anything. Stop assuming." Sauron was getting irritated now, she could tell. _

_"What happens if she dies? You soul won't have a living host… Part of you will die too…" Sophie watched him, waiting his reaction._

_"So what will you give me if I spare her life…?" _

_"Whatever you want… Just…" She paused looking at him. "Don't let her die…" _

_Sauron chuckled harshly and caressed her cheek. "My dear, if you stay with me for a little while. Then I will spare her life." _

_Sophie took in a sharp breath, lowering her head and jerking away at his touch. "Don't… Stop playing games…"_

_"Oh but games are such fun to play! What else is there to do?" The dark lord smiled grimly. "So what will it be? Let her die? Or be imprisoned with me?"_

"_Let her live, do what you want with me…" _

_The horrifying laugh sent fear into her heart. Chilling her insides and raising the hairs on the back of her neck. She knew this wasn't going to end well, but at least she knew Amy would be safe. _

_"Well then. Shall we?" Sauron gestured for her to walk forward, and when she did the darkness lifted and they were once again in his throne room. On the floor laid Amy's body, but it wasn't her, it was a copy._

_"What the…" Sophie rushed forward and Sauron grabbed her wrist, tugging her back. _

_"See the blade imbedded in her side… That is what is killing her. As soon as I remove it, her health will strengthen." Sauron walked past her, kneeling down and gripping the handle of the dagger. _

_"You planned this… You knew this would happen…" The Elleth watched him, her eyes wide with shock. She had to admit it to herself though; she knew something was going on here. Why it surprised her, she didn't know._

_"I was wondering how long it would take you. But you were never the sharpest one were you." The lord grinned, showing his black sharp teeth before he removed the dagger from the copies side. "There. I have done my side of the bargain. Now it is your turn."_

* * *

Aragorn gently dabbed a cool, wet cloth on Amy's forehead. When he felt a hand upon his shoulder, he ignored it and continued to dab her brow in attempt to lower her rising temperature.

"Aragorn." Elrond's voice was only whisper. "Please. There is nothing you can do."

The king stopped and lowered his hand off the elleth's head to look at the Lord of Imladris, anger building within his stormy grey eyes. "I will **not** leave her to die."

Just as he finished his sentence, Amy screamed and his hand went flying to her waist. Her eyes shooting open, pain. The only emotion she could express.

"Elrond!" Legolas barged into the room, Sophie wrapped firmly in his arms.

"Oh my… What happened?" The lord moved gracefully to their side; taking her in his arms to place her on a long sofa.

"She was calling for Sauron…" The blonde elf paused. "And then she collapsed, she nearly fell over the edge of the balcony."

Elrond listened, feeling her pulse and listening to her heart. "Her pulse is strong; it's as if she is in a deep sleep…"

"He must have her…" Legolas gazed at Elrond and then at Aragorn who was watching them.

"What's… going… on…?" Amy's voice was quiet as she glanced at Aragorn with curiosity. "Where's… Sophie…?"

Everyone looked at each other, silence filling the room with tension.

"Sophie… Sophie is unconscious…" Aragorn managed to say, lowering her head as Elrond moved to her side examining the wound.

"The bleeding… It's stopped…" The lord pressed his fingers onto her wrist, counting her pulse as Aragorn stood disposing the damp cloth.

"It's stopped… But you said…"

"I know what I said Estel… And I was right at the time." Elrond paused, removing his grip on her pale wrist and gently placing her arm back onto the bed. "Her pulse, it's a lot stronger and her temperature is returning to normal."

Gandalf stood from the small corner he was sat in and walked over to stand in the space between the two elleth's. "I believe our dear Sophie has made a deal with Sauron… Thus leading to Amy's health gain..."

Legolas wrinkled his brow, shaking his head. "That's impossible… He can't control someone like that…"

"You are blind Legolas; you wish to see what you want to see. Sophie is now Sauron's new pet and we must prepare for whatever torture she will endure." The white wizard spoke wisely, glancing at the blonde elf that was sat by her side.

"No… She wouldn't do that…" Amy whined. While everyone was discussing Sophie's fate, Elrond was dressing her wound. Stitching it up securely and dressing it. When he was done Amy gripped Aragorn's arm and he gazed at her with wide eyes.

"What are you doing?"

Amy sucked in a deep breath and sat up. "I need to see her…"

"No. You need to rest." Aragorn tried pushing her down but she lashed out; shouting at him.

"Aragorn! Sophie is my friend! She has risked her life for my own; I will **not** just sit here!"

The king's jaw dropped at her sudden outburst, never has he heard a female speak to a man with such… Ferocity. It intrigued him. "If you must…" Was all said, wrapping his muscular arms around her waist to help her into a stance.

"I'm sorry… I didn't…"

"Do not trouble yourself. I understand, I would have done the same for Legolas."

Gimli walked in at that point and coughed. "And what about me, eh laddie?"

The king chuckled and nodded at Gimli. "You too my friend."

As Amy walked over, she gazed at Gandalf who forced a smile. "What aren't you telling me…"

"We need to discuss the details of the Prophecy…"

"The Prophecy? Can't it wait?" Amy furrowed her brow, glancing at Sophie before laying her emerald eyes on Gandalf.

"My dear… If you or Sophie die. Then Sauron's soul will die with you…"

Everyone was watching them now; Aragorn and Legolas looked at each other before dropping their gaze.

"I know… He told me…" The red haired Elleth paused and gazed at her unconscious friend. "I just fear he will torment her as he did with me…"

Amy sighed and took a step closer to her friend, holding out a finger to catch the falling tear rolling down Sophie's pale warm cheek.


	12. Chapter 12

**DISCLAIMER:** Amy and Sophie are original characters, all other characters involved in the plot belong to Tokien. The two original characters are from **modern lif**e so the vocabulary will differentiate through the story.

1) Its an alternative universe.

2) Legolas x OC

3) Aragorn x OC

4) NO SLASH! Just friendship.

**Reviews:**

**Greenleafundomiel:** Haha I'm glad you liked it. Sorry for keeping you waiting haha :L 3

**Gigigue:** Aww haha it is sad isn't it. Don't worry though, it will get better! :D

**gleeklover2012: **NEW REVIEWER! Welcome! Thank you so much! Sorry for the wait!

**SherlockHolms: **Lol he might, he might not! :L

**Hey, really sorry for the wait. I just lost my muse and then I got the Norovirus so I have been really unwell. I hope this chapter is okay! Enjoy! x**

* * *

**Chapter 12.**

_Sophie stood in the centre of the room; hundreds of thoughts ran through her head. The main question was; did he really prevent Amy's death or was this all some… lie. Sauron had been sat on his throne for some time now, he wasn't doing anything productive. He was just tapping his clawed fingers on the metal, it was terribly unnerving. _

_"I have been thinking child." The dark lord spoke, his voice still made her flinch._

_"That is a scary thought…" She mumbled, hoping he didn't hear her; which he did, as he soon began to laugh._

_"It is a scary thought, for you my dear." He was whispering in her ear now, sending that chill down her spine again_

_Sophie swallowed deeply and managed to take a step forward. "Stop tormenting me Sauron… Just hurry up and do what you want."_

_"Oh but that takes away the fun." Sauron walked around her slowly, slithering across the concrete like a vicious snake. _

_The Elleth didn't move, if she did he might hurt her; so she kept still. Keeping her sapphire gaze locked on him. _

_"Hmm your friend isn't here to speak for you now, is she?"_

_"I don't need Amy to speak for me. If you hadn't noticed, I have a voice of my own."_

_"Yes but you speak with little… confidence." Sauron spat the last word in her ear, causing her to wince._

_"Well to be quite honest… My Liege. __**You **__are a creep, so perhaps if you got out my personal space I wouldn't feel so threatened!" Sophie was facing him now, her eyes narrowing._

_"Threatened? Hmm…" The lord of Mordor grinned his gruesome smile and snatched his hand up, gripping her pale throat. "You should feel threatened. Why? Because hell is going to be thrust upon you."_

* * *

Amy was getting stronger by the minute, day had come and it was as if the sun had recharged the energy that she lost. Gimli and Gandalf were resting, Elladan and Elrohir were busy with their father and as for Legolas and Aragorn, they were still in the room. Watching. Waiting.

"Amin gorga ten' he Aragorn. (I fear for her, Aragorn.)" The blonde elf gazed at his friend who was sat across from him.

"Sophie… re ta beleg. (Sophie… She is strong.)" The king managed to say, gazing at the floor in deep thought.

"Mani ier lle ernedui? (What are you thinking?)"

"Kai… (Nothing…)" Aragorn sighed deeply and rubbed his eyes.

"Amin iston tanya anta mellon nin. (I know that face my friend.)" Legolas placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, staring at him with his ocean blue eyes. "Kwentra amin. (Tell me.)"

The Gondorian king put a hand across his mouth, looking at his friend. "Tel' atta Elleth's… Angin eithel 'waen lye ollo iston sen? (The two girls… How well do we really know them?)"

"lle enni Mauya mani ron tari? (You don't believe what they said?)"

"En' rant… (Of course…)" Aragorn gazed over his shoulder and stood. "Tár lye il quet' en' sina ai' ner. (Let us not speak of this anymore.)"

Legolas nodded and stood also, taking Aragorn's arm before he walked away. "I am here when you need me my friend."

Aragorn nodded and walked out of the room, leaving Legolas alone with Sophie.

Amy was standing on the same balcony her best friend passed out on. Imladris is a beautiful city; it was bright as if it let off its own glow. It was just a peaceful place and when she gazed at the stunning architecture she lost herself in her own thoughts.

"Amy…?" Aragorn approached without her noticing, standing by her side as he placed both his hands on the barrier.

"Hmm… Sorry I was just…" The Elleth looked at him for a brief moment before averting her gaze.

"I understand. I spent many years here as a child, and yet little things manage to surprise me to this day." The Gondorian king smiled softly.

"This world… It's so different to my own. There are no dwarfs, no elves… no dark beings that crave power and invade people's dreams…" she paused, sighing deeply. "And no prophecy that I have to fulfil in my world."

Aragorn watched Amy; she spoke the words with such hurt and pain that it even saddened him when he listened. "Some things happen for a reason. Important things happen to important people. It may not seem like the greatest thing in the world right now but you must understand, **you** were brought here for a reason. **You** were chosen for a reason."

"Blah blah blah. I was chosen, yeah whatever. Why don't I get a choice? Why do I have to fight for something I know nothing about? Why can't you do it!" Amy turned to walk away but the king grabbed her wrist pulling her back to face him.

"You don't think I would do it if I could? I am sorry that this was thrust upon you but that is not my fault. I have fought for this world many times and I am not giving up on it yet. Neither are you." His stormy grey eyes gazed into hers and she just stared back, shaking her head.

"You don't get to make that choice. The easiest way to stop this from happening is to kill myself. I might as well do that, at least then I will be in peace!" Amy snatched her arm away from him, walking quickly away before he could pull her back.

The king was left standing there alone. A sigh escaped his lips as he brushed his long dark hair off his face. "Damn it…"

* * *

_Sauron threw Sophie to the ground, towering over her as she gazed up at him in fear. _

_"Well I never thought I would hear that leaving Amy's lips." The lord muttered, surprised._

_"Wait… What did she say…?" The Elleth tried sitting up but Sauron planted his metal boot on her chest, forcing her back onto the floor._

_"Did I give you permission to stand? No I did not." _

_"What did she say…?!"_

_"How much do you want to know?" Sauron leaned down to her, so his face would be close to her own._

_"Just… Tell me… Please…" Sophie cringed away at the closeness and the revolting scent of his breath._

_"She said that she may as well kill herself to end me. To stop the prophecy from happening, I however think that is rather rude and impatient. Do you not agree?" The lord of Mordor used his claws and scrapped them up her arm, drawing blood._

_"No… She wouldn't say that…" With all her will she tried hiding the pain but it felt as if a hot iron was being pressed into her skin._

_"Well she did. Why don't we play a little game?" He teased._

_"A game… I'm not a child…"_

_"Oh but you are." Sauron grabbed her by the shirt and hulled her onto her feet. "When I say jump, you say how high. Understand?"_

_Sophie didn't speak, she just nodded quickly._

_"Good. Now go and hide."_

_"Hide and seek… Really…?" The Elleth turned her head to look at him and he shoved her forward._

_"This is no normal hide and seek __**child**__. This is far more dangerous."_

* * *

Amy left the building she had been stuck in; walking towards an elegant white pergola which was covered with soft pink climbing roses.

"This is ridiculous. Why can't I just wake up…"

"Because you are not in a dream." A deep voice was heard behind her as Gandalf approached.

"Oh I guess you're here to give me a list of rules too?" Amy turned and looked at him, crossing her arms across her chest.

"You have no rules my dear. I am here to show you something." The white wizard carried a large book which he placed in her hands.

"Gandalf I don't wish to sound rude… But it's not a great time to start reading…" The Elleth gazed at him, blinking a few times in confusion.

"Ah but this is no ordinary book. This book is about the prophecy; I think it may interest you." Gandalf grinned, causing the corner of his eyes to crease.

Amy switched her gaze and looked at the book, opening it slowly. To her surprise the first page was a painting, a painting of Sophie and herself fighting the shadows. "That's… That's…"

"You and Sophie. You see my dear; we have been waiting for this day to come. It was foreseen thousands of years ago and documented in this book."

"Someone knew about us… Who?"

"It was Legolas's mother." The wizard sighed and they both sat down.

"Well… Where is she? I would like to speak with her."

"Amy… Legolas's mother passed a long time ago." Gandalf bowed his head and Amy watched him for a moment before looking back at the book.

"She's… Dead…?" The Elleth turned the page and the story of where they came from was written down for all eyes to see.

"I'm afraid so, she died when Legolas was just a child. She was married to Thranduil, the King of Mirkwood."

"The king? Doesn't that make Legolas a prince?" Amy smiled slightly as he told the story.

"Indeed it does. The whole reason I gave you this book is for you to understand that you are worthy enough to fight for Middle Earth." He paused turning the page to an image of her fighting Sauron. "This is your story Amy, yours and Sophie's. You just first need to live it."

Amy nodded and turned the page. "When Sophie is freed… We travel to Mirkwood. I have a few questions for the ElvenKing."

Gandalf was now grinning, placing a hand on her shoulder. "As you wish."

* * *

**Please please PLEASE Review! I need motivation, so PLEASE tell me what you think. It's very much appreciated! **


	13. Chapter 13

**DISCLAIMER:** Amy and Sophie are original characters, all other characters involved in the plot belong to Tokien. The two original characters are from **modern lif**e so the vocabulary will differentiate through the story.

1) Its an alternative universe.

2) Legolas x OC

3) Aragorn x OC

4) NO SLASH! Just friendship.

Reviews!

**Greenleafundomiel: **Well I hope you enjoy this chapter, full of torture! ;) x

**Gigigue: **Yes it is! Took long enough haha. Oh yeah, forgot about the spiders... I hate them too. Yucky.

**Gleeklover2012: **I think so too! Haha I'm glad you agree! I just struggle with motivation sometimes and it's nice to read what my viewers have to say so I'm happy you like my story! I hope you like this chapter!

PLEASE REVIEW! I need more reviews or I can't carry this story on! Thank you! x

* * *

**Chapter 13.**

_Sauron took a step towards Sophie, stretching out his clawed hand. "Go. Now." _

_The Elleth stumbled as she backed away and looked around her, spotting a door leading to a darkened corridor. "I don't know where to hide…"_

_The dark lord growled and spat angrily at her. "RUN! Or I will torture you and your precious soul!"_

_At that point Sophie ran out the throne room, her footsteps echoing down the dark corridor. "Where to hide…" she thought to herself, saying it over and over again in her mind. There were so many doors in this prison, but it gave her too many choices. _

_"This will be fun." Sauron raised his arms and the shadows consumed him, twisting and contorting until he completely disappeared._

_Sophie eventually found a hiding spot; it was in a room full of black candles and blood red silks which was draped across walls and a large concrete table in the centre of the room. Under the table there was just enough space for her to hid beneath, obstructing any peering eyes with the opaque silk's._

_"Ready or not… Here I come…" Sauron's voice began to change nearer the end of the sentence; it sounded as if he was hissing to Sophie, and this gave her reason to worry. _

_"That doesn't sound good…" The Elleth shuffled a little further underneath the table and a strange sound caused her to freeze. The sound of slithering could be heard from outside the room and it wasn't a quiet sound. _

_"Now… Where oh where could she be…?" Sophie heard the dark lord laugh; the sound of the hissing grew more and more deadly and this terrified her. The Elleth slowly looked towards the door, her eyes widening in shock as it flew off its hinges. The silence seemed to last forever as she gazed into the empty space. So when she saw her worst fear become real her heart nearly burst from her chest. Ever so slowly, a long scaled body slithered its way through the doorway, cracking the brick work and came towards the table she was currently hiding under._

_"Please don't find me… please don't find me…!" Sophie screamed within her mind, preparing to be bitten, or worse. Eaten. When the room fell silent and the slithering and hissing stopped. She opened her eyes, removing her hands from her ears and peering around the room from beneath the silk. Nothing was there. Cautiously she crawled out, her sapphire gaze looking in all directions, finally sighing with relief when she found out that she was now alone. But strangely something inside of her was screaming for her to run but she couldn't understand why, she was alone. That was a good thing. Wasn't it?_

_"I found you." A sudden pain in her shoulder made her gasp and she stood paralysed for a few minutes until she finally ripped her shoulder free. Sauron was now a serpent, wrapping his body around her as Sophie's hands flew to her shoulder, feeing a warm liquid trickle down her breast, soaking her shirt._

* * *

Amy ran back into the room, her wound was pretty much healed now so the pain was more of a tickle. Aragorn immediately stood and he took a step towards her. "Don't…"

"Amy please…" The king pleaded with her, raising his hand which she pushed away.

"No… I'm not here to talk to you Aragorn. I'm here to speak with Legolas." Amy gazed at the blonde elf from across the room, smiling slightly as she walked towards him. "I have a question for you. If that's alright?"

"What can I help you with?" Legolas stood and moved from Sophie's bedside, standing beside the red haired Elleth.

"I was wondering if you can lead the way to Mirkwood? There are a few things that draw my interest there…" Amy gazed at him, seeing Aragorn bow his head in her peripheral.

"Mirkwood… Well yes but…" The prince gazed at her in confusion and she smiled, walking past him, sitting beside her friend.

"Thank you." Amy placed a gentle hand on Sophie's shoulder and whispered in her ear. "It's time to wake up…"

* * *

_Amy's voice echoed through the room, causing Sauron to look around with his amber eyes. _

_"What… But I haven't finished playing with her yet…" The dark lord hissed, moving his large head and gazing into her eyes; licking her wound with his serpent tongue. "Mmm I taste fear…"_

_"Let… Me… Go…" Sophie managed to let out, the pain in her shoulder causing her voice to shake._

_"I suppose I can wait until our next meeting…" When Sauron spoke, his giant fangs caught her attention. It must have been those that pierced her flesh. Great. Sauron released her grip on her and she dropped to the floor, gasping for breath. "I'm not going to bother imprisoning you for any longer… You bore me."_

_With that Sauron disappeared and Sophie was left there in the room alone. Shortly after a few moments of silence her vision blurred and she dropped to the floor._

* * *

Sophie sat up; gasping for breath and Amy grabbed her hand, squeezing it gently.

"Hey… Hey it's okay. You're safe." Amy gazed at her, pulling her into an embrace.

"He was so… Horrible…" Sophie cried into her shoulder, her voice muffling.

"You shouldn't have done that! You should have let me die Sophie… You could have got yourself killed!" Amy pulled away to look into her eyes, which were now red and bloodshot.

"I couldn't let you die… Were in this together remember?" The Elleth smiled at her friend, wiping the tears away with her sleeve.

"Oh Sophie…" Amy grinned and hugged her tightly, standing up to let Legolas see her. "He has been by your side the whole time…"

"I just wanted to make sure you were well…" The blonde elf blushed slightly, bowing his head.

"You didn't need to do that…" Sophie gazed at him as he sat beside her, placing his hand on her own.

"I know. But I wanted to." Legolas smiled and his blue eyes sparkled.

Aragorn had already left the room and when Amy walked out, she saw him at the end of the corridor talking with Gandalf and Gimli. Silently she crept down the corridor and hid behind a bookcase, listening in on the conversation.

"Why is it when I want to help, I only worsen the situation?" The king of Gondor said sadly.

"I don't understand what you mean laddie?" Gimli looked up at him, blinking a few times in confusion.

"I think he is trying to say, he might have said the wrong thing to Amy." Gandalf glanced at Gimli who created the 'O' shape with his mouth.

"I'm trying to help her but she keeps pushing me away… It's like she has this great hatred for me…" Aragorn lowered his head, sighing deeply.

While Amy listened she bit her lip, perhaps she had been a little mean but he started it.

"I don't think she hates you Laddie. It might be all the stress." The dwarf patted his friends back to comfort him.

"You may be right Gimli; perhaps I should just leave her alone. That's what she wants after all."

"You have feelings for her don't you?" The white wizard looked at him curiously.

"I… I don't honestly know. My mind screams that I should not get too close to her, but my heart… My heart tells me differently." Aragorn straightened and gazed over his shoulder, his gaze merely missing Amy's peaking eyes.

The Elleth stood there in silence for a moment before she quickly walked down the corridor. Why… Why did he have to like her, why can't he hate her? This changes everything.

When she retreated she accidently bumped into Elrond, who gazed at her with worried eyes.

"Amy? What saddens you?"

The Elleth didn't know she was crying until he pointed it out, she had let her emotions get the better of her. "It's just…"

"Come; let us speak in the library." The lord of Imladris placed a hand on her back, gesturing for her to walk in front of her.

When they arrived, he pulled out a seat for her and she sat down. Her hands clasped firmly together.

"What's wrong? What is it that troubles you?" Elrond wiped a falling tear away and placed a comforting hand on her knee.

"It's just… Everything that has happened to me lately… It's…" Amy paused taking in a deep breath.

"Go on."

"It has messed with my mind, I feel like I'm losing myself…"

The lord tilted his head and smiled softly. "You seem to be forgetting something…"

The Elleth looked up and shook her head. "What could I possibly be forgetting…?"

"You have feelings for Estel…" Elrond patted her knee, standing up. "As long as I can remember, he had trouble falling in love." He paused turning to face her. "It wasn't like there were no choices, it was just… He found no one who was similar to him. That completed his puzzle. Do you understand?"

Amy nodded, listening closely; as he carried on.

"But I saw something in Aragorn's eyes that I have never seen before. Affection, affection for you my child."

"Me…?"

Elrond took a seat next to her again. "Yes you. You see, Aragorn is a complicated man to understand. He struggles with trusting people, but you. He seems so happy when he is around you. Do you not feel the same?"

"I… I do… No… I don't know!" Amy dropped her face into her hands, rubbing her eyes. Elrond, in attempt to comfort her, wrapped his arm around her and patted her back gently.

"Do not force it my dear. Wait, wait and see what happens." The lord smile and stood. "We have prepared horses for your journey tomorrow. You leave for Mirkwood when the sun rises."

The Elleth smiled and nodded; standing and taking his hand. "Thank you… For everything."

The lord nodded and bowed gracefully before he left the room, leaving her with her own thoughts.


End file.
